


一些匿名写段子

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 真能匿名吗？有RG（冬菇），可能还有别的，磕古老洗脑包的产物1-5 RG（冬菇）6 RM（劳莫）7 RG8 劳古伪自行车9 一点关于球队的ABO（冬菇劳莫暗示）10劳莫小车，正常球队背景11古蒂x雷东多！！！逆cp的，不完全车12ABO，劳莫双A，青少年不完全车
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo, Raúl González/Fernando Morientes
Comments: 47
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 强行改文

雷东多说：别在我身上浪费时间了。

随后他走出更衣室，留古蒂一个人在原处。

古蒂没表现出来过对雷东多的喜欢，或者，他自己不觉得自己有表现出来过。大多数时间他只是远远看着，在那男人目光不及之处，他才能够肆意看着对方。维持着后辈对前辈的尊重和最基本的喜欢，更深层、更难以启齿的感情被压抑在内心最阴暗的角落。他以为雷东多永远不会知道，但那时候他还不明白，真正的喜欢无法隐藏。引发炙热感情的人就在身边，每周几乎要见个五六天，如果古蒂敢提前去问问劳尔，劳尔会真诚告诉他：你表现得太明显。这样，也许古蒂就能对现在的状况有所准备。

雷东多直白地指出他小心隐藏的感情，让他省省力气别做无用的事，然后就走掉，没半句废话。冷静，克制，得体，像雷东多做的所有事一样，没什么特别。

那我在别人身上浪费时间，这样总行了吧？  
事实证明失恋后不要冲动，最简单的做法是回家睡觉，流几滴眼泪，和信得过的朋友畅聊，而不是跑去夜店自暴自弃约P。  
如果实在要约P，也不要约长得像暗恋对象的人。如果古蒂提前问问劳尔，劳尔会给他正确的走出失恋的建议。这样，也许古蒂就不会出去闲逛。

他大脑处理感情的那部分暂时卡机了，像个机器人一样开车回家，翻衣柜换上件修身的衬衫和裤子，不忘搭好配饰，开车出门给自己找乐子。

古蒂现在只想找个和雷东多相像的人ONS，而索拉里提过几个他们那些阿根廷人爱去的酒吧。

年轻的西班牙人独自坐在吧台边的高脚凳上，一条腿悬着，脚尖点着地面，平光镜的镜面闪着蓝光，左侧鬓角的头发被别在耳后，露出耳垂上一枚款式简单的白钻耳钉。  
他点了杯酒，没过5分钟，酒保就又送来下一杯。朝酒保指给他的方向看过去，那人似乎有点眼熟，可惜长得不符合要求，古蒂稍稍举起手里的杯子，还以对方一个微笑。  
坐着慢慢喝酒，一边跟酒保搭讪，简单描述自己想找的人。酒保很体贴地用眼神扫了一圈，说，我确实看到一个金色长发的男人，在那边。  
古蒂粗粗看了一眼，笑着留下小费，端着杯子朝那个人走过去。

随便聊了几句，竟然也是阿根廷人，过于凑巧了。  
从眼神中他明白对方的需求无非和自己一样，那么后边便很简单。他抬手解开颗扣子，手放下的时候擦过男人的大腿外侧：“我要去洗手间。”  
对方了然跟上。  
洗手间里没人，连空隔间都懒得找，古蒂直接把金长发的阿根廷男人推到洗手台边接吻，一条腿顶在对方腿间摩擦。他眯着眼睛笑：“我是何塞，我能不能叫你费尔南多？”  
对方很识趣，温柔地捋他支起来的金发：“你怎么知道我就叫费尔南多？”  
身高相似，发型相似，西语的口音和笑起来嘴角的酒窝都该死的相像。

“费尔南多……”古蒂闭上眼睛，一边吻男人的唇角、下巴一边喃喃自己心中所想的名字。洗手间里昏暗的光线让他恍惚，他也宁愿自己恍惚，宁愿假装自己正在和雷东多亲热。腰上的手臂收紧，男人的嘴唇落在他脖子上，慢慢向下，慢慢那双手解开更多的扣子。看着那颗贴近自己胸口的深金色的脑袋，光是想象那是雷东多就让古蒂腿软，而他的胯间则激动起来。  
“是你吗，费尔南多……”他的手指插进对方柔顺的长发里，仰起头把自己更多地暴露给对方。那个阿根廷人则主动呼应着他：“是我，是我，何塞……”

索拉里拉开门看到的就是这一幕。  
洗手池边，昏暗的灯光下，要不是雷东多留在外边喝饮料，他还以为自己眼花了看见古蒂和雷东多在公共场所搞到一起。抱着古蒂的那个男人留着酷似雷东多的发型，在灯下连发色都挺像，正和一个酷似他俱乐部队友的男人如胶似漆地吻着，酷似他俱乐部队友的那位显然更加动情，手已经顺着“雷东多”的衬衣下摆伸了进去。  
二位好像并没注意到他，索拉里眼看着画面就要往限制级方向发展，着急地试探道：“是何塞吗？”

正打得火热的两个人终于停下来朝他看，其中一个正是古蒂，另一个当然不会是雷东多，然而却是一个和雷东多有几分神似的男人。  
“桑蒂？”古蒂笑了笑，刚才还自觉幸运找到一夜情对象，现在又不幸遇到失恋对象的亲戚兼俱乐部队友，“你在这里做什么？”  
“你竟然还问我在这里做什么？！这句话应该我来问好吧？”索拉里脱口而出。  
然后那个搂着他队友腰、长得像他哥的男人“咦”了一声，轻巧地开口：“你也是阿根廷人吗？”  
在索拉里脑子没反应过来的时候，古蒂已经大度地挥挥手：“算了，我们换个地方。”

好巧不巧，从洗手间走到出口的路上迎面遇到雷东多。  
古蒂的心情跟训练时逃避跑圈被体能师抓包的时候一样。但是雷东多就是雷东多，什么都没问，点了点头示意，连句话都没说就把他们让过去。

打车回家的路上古蒂和陌生男人在后座隐秘地彼此抚摸着。男人面色如常地看着前方，手却在古蒂大腿上来回滑动，随后探到他腿间，拇指和食指捏着他硬起来的轮廓轻轻搓揉。古蒂咳嗽一声，回敬地把手按在男人小腹上，一点点往下按。  
付钱下车的时候他们什么都没说，怕一开口就是充满情欲的呻吟声。男人佯装淡定地掏钥匙开门，两个人刚进门，古蒂就被扛起来。  
“放开我啊，”他笑着捶对方的后背，然后被小心放到床上，“终于可以做正事了，是吗？这一路我忍得真难受。”  
“不会比我更难受了，”男人笑着把古蒂的手放在自己腿间，让他感受自己腿间的勃起，“我在车上想了一百种方式操你，何塞。”  
古蒂顺势用手掌隔着裤子包裹对方的阴茎揉弄，舌头舔过上唇仿佛某种暗示：“我已经等不及了。”  
男人解开他的衬衣——这是今天第二回——舌尖探出嘴唇，在光滑的胸膛游走，围绕乳首打转，脱下他的裤子，然后抬起头，温柔地笑笑：“何塞，你可以叫我费尔南多。”  
古蒂没有犹豫，用手背抚摸着男人侧脸，眼神里充满渴望：“操我，费尔南多。”  
他的声音几乎在发抖，好像他真的在面对雷东多说出这句话。

男人吻遍他上身，侧颈上皮肤和乳首被吸得泛红。古蒂全身都脱光了躺在床上，双腿打开成钝角，胸腹因为剧烈呼吸而上下起伏着。男人还算穿戴整齐，只是领口发皱，裤子解开。  
“你之前没做过吗？”扩张的时候古蒂反应很大，扳着自己的腿喊痛。对方就含住他挺起的阴茎，那些叫喊就变成了撒娇似的、乱七八糟的话。  
“做过，”他不是个一直都诚实的人，但口腔温暖湿软的触感让他屈服了，“好、好舒服啊，费尔南多……”

男人似乎在讨好他，听了这话又是用力地一吸，口腔吸紧了柱身，同时把插在体内的三根手指往深处推进。  
“啊……”想象着是雷东多在为自己口交，是雷东多的手指在自己体内，古蒂伸手去抚摸对方垂下的金发，用全身力气忍耐着不要太快射出来。可是对方技巧太好，体内扩张的手指越来越自如地进出，含住他的同时还能用拇指抵在穴口和囊袋之间挤按，另一只手顺着躯体往上，揉捻着挺翘的乳珠，轻轻拽着，又用食指揉着把深色的乳粒按进乳晕里。

古蒂发出愉悦的呻吟，双腿因为快感而发抖，脚跟用力蹭在床单上：“费尔南多，真的是你吗，费尔南多……”  
又是用力的一次吮吸，古蒂的手指卷着男人半长的金发，他的理智仿佛也被男人一起吸走，双眼无神，彻底沦陷在情欲的快感里，像哭泣一般叫着射出来。

第一次跟男人做，第一次被男人口到射精，在某种意义上，眼前这个陌生人拥有了他，得到了何塞古蒂不会再被其他人得到的那一部分，也得到了他某种暂时的安顺与臣服。

西班牙人动着嘴唇，却发不出声音，手指摸到金发中藏着的耳朵，亲昵地揉着男人的耳垂，然后是拇指蹭着对方侧脸，之后是侧颈，手指伸进领口抚摸布料下的肌肤：“你真是不可思议……”  
男人从床边的纸巾盒里抽纸，吐掉他射的东西，没有说话。又从抽屉里拿出套子戴好，抬起古蒂的一条腿，把自己慢慢顶进去。  
彻底没入，第一下有些不适，但是顶入的过程中头部似乎擦过某处，未曾体验过的快感就顺着下身直达头皮，像是被微小的电流刺激着全身发麻。古蒂叫着费尔南多的名字，脸烧得发红，禁不住喊起来。他的腰部也主动抬高，另一条腿勾在对方身上，拉着男人的手抚摸自己。

“再来……还要再多一点……费尔南多……”  
刚射过不久的阴茎被快感带动着又巍巍挺立，此时对方沉默寡言的样子也很像那个他日思夜慕的男人。对方握住他的挺立松松撸动几下，同时下半身不停地一次次撞进来。男人衣服没脱，只稍稍解开裤子，和全身光裸的自己形成对比，让古蒂又多了羞耻感。他被插入几十下，男人每一次都碾着体内最让他有感觉的那一点捅进来，开始他还能勉强忍着不太大声，后来被干开了，快感积累到顶点无处发泄，就放纵地叫出来。男人后来攥着他的性器不让他射。

对方安慰人的样子也像雷东多，带着阿根廷口音稳稳当当开口：“高潮得太频繁，你一会儿不会好受的，何塞。”  
然后狠心地堵住顶端的小孔，让他再床上绝望地扭动，任凭古蒂怎么恳求也不肯给他个痛快。  
古蒂大脑快炸开，快感满得快要顺着毛孔挤出来了，全身唯一的出口却被掌握在别人手里。他想起雷东多，那男人也是一贯如此，自己认定的事由不得人反抗，如果此时是真正的雷东多在和他做爱，估计也会是这个样子吧。连亲热的时候都有一套原则。

“所以我现在就要不好受吗，他妈的，你怎么可以、啊啊啊……”你怎么可以把人操得这么舒服，他妈的，混蛋，是不是所有留着金色长发长得漂亮的阿根廷人都是他妈一个样？做爱都有一套固定的公式要代。  
“过一会我会让你高潮，现在还不行。”

男人说着就退出来，自己坐在床上，把古蒂拉过去，让他跨坐在自己身上。  
“现在可以了。”  
性器对着一缩一张的小穴，男人示意古蒂自己坐下来。  
“能找到你喜欢的地方吗？”粗长的的阴茎被后穴迫不及待地吸入，西班牙人扶着他的肩膀，摇动屁股变化角度。  
这样的体位让在下面的人能进得更深，古蒂明白对方这是要他自己动。他骑着男人的肉棒，发情似的贴上去抱住对方上身，靠腰力和大腿的力量运动，快速地让男人的阴茎在自己体内进出。

“让我吻你，费尔南多……”古蒂和男人接吻，全裸的身体和男人身上的布料摩擦，生出更多刺激。发红发硬的乳头蹭着衬衫，性器头部的液体大部分都蹭在男人衣服上。古蒂放弃了自己的一切，把这当作和想象中的雷东多的唯一一次性爱。绵长的接吻后他把头搁在对方肩膀，又偏过头去咬耳朵，牙齿在耳骨轻轻刮过，边感受到下一秒男人就握住他的腰更快地进出。  
古蒂笑着低声呻吟，轻轻喊着脑中所想的名字：“费尔南多，我真的很喜欢你啊，一直都非常、非常喜欢……你多看看我好不好，嗯？”  
对方停顿了一下，然后是和之前全然不同的冲撞，胀大的肉柱像动物交合一样捣着后穴，古蒂被操了几十下，连呻吟都断断续续地打颤。后来他哭喊着被操射在男人的阴茎上，白浊的液体一股股地从顶部往下流，他趴在对方身上，隔着套感受到什么东西射在自己身体里。

男人从他体内退出来，抱着他去浴室洗澡。古蒂被按在浴缸里，扒着浴缸边缘让男人帮自己清理，然后不知道对方想起什么来，竟然用舌头舔他后边，一边舔一边扒开他屁股，手指在里面搅弄。花洒的温水浇着他的后背，有一些甚至流进后穴。那感觉过于妖异，似乎什么开关被人强行打开，他无法逃脱只能受着，随后当然是男人的阴茎，这回没有用套就进来，直接接触的感觉更加撩人，各种触感都被加强。对方依旧沉默，但是动作依旧很温柔，抚摸古蒂的后背，照顾他的性器。这时候古蒂已经有些头晕了，也不知持续了多久，男人终于也粗喘着快要高潮，却在射精的前一刻退出来，只把液体射在他的屁股和后背，然后他把古蒂翻过来，再一次俯身在他腿间安静地含住。一根手指在体内搅动清理，同时挤压着前列腺让古蒂射在自己嘴里，然后他咽了下去。

西班牙人叫着雷东多的名字，高潮之前就已经眼泪涟涟。

冲洗完后对方体贴地帮他裹好浴巾，擦干头发。古蒂几乎没力气再多看一下男人就陷入睡眠。

醒来时已经是白天，窗外阳光强烈，约莫快到中午，身边没人。  
昨天没回自己家，所以现在是在那个陌生人家里。这么想着，古蒂环视四周，是间设计简单的卧室，实木的地板，床垫直接放在大了一圈的木质床架上，连床头都没有。屋子里没什么装饰，但是靠着床的墙上挂了一件浅蓝色球衣，旁边则是一件皇马的，上面印着的名字让古蒂心里一凉。

他没法冷静，是雷东多印号的球衣。  
操，不是吧。  
古蒂想下床，却发现自己什么都没穿，随后看到床边和床架同色的小桌子上摆着一套衣裤，还有干净的内衣。他看了眼牌子，居然也是雷东多穿过的衣服品牌。

自己昨天到底约到了什么人啊……  
赤脚走出去，他花了点时间找到厨房——和开放的客厅相连，那儿已经有一个男人。  
雷东多看见他，说：“上午好。”  
雷东多：“洗手间在那边。”  
雷东多：“你的衣服我拿去洗了，还没干。”  
雷东多：“手机已经充好电了。”

那男人还是没什么特别的表情，既不开心也没有不开心，只是淡淡地，很沉着。

古蒂袜子都没穿就逃走，结果门是锁着的，他不会用，后来还是雷东多过来给他开门。

嗯，这男人就这样，你可以留下来，问个清楚，但如果你急着跑路，他也不会强留你。  
后来还是索拉里，好人索拉里。  
“昨天？昨天我们去酒吧喝酒，看到你好像喝醉了，在洗手间和一个陌生男人拉拉扯扯，费尔南多和我撞见的时候还有人对你拍照。后来我们把你带出来，依我看，你那样子很像被人下药了何塞，一直缠着费尔南多不放……再后来他说带你回去醒酒，再后来我就不知道了。你现在在哪里？”

【强行解释：14去喝酒，被人送了酒但是下了药，后边就神智不清了。下药的人想偷偷拍他和男人亲热的照片，但是被队友发现，14就被带回去233】

原本想写路人x古蒂，但是后来强行改成冬菇，所以前边的部分可以当作古蒂记忆混乱时候的自我脑补，土下座


	2. 没在打劫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初来乍到的R和本地人青训球员G

雷东多坐了十几小时，从布宜诺斯艾利斯飞到马德里，中间转一次机，吃两顿饭。  
那时候信息和交通都远不如现在发达，他手拿小纸条，上面用西语写着怎么坐车到市内。为了安全，钱包被藏在行李箱深处，他随身带一只薄薄的卡包，里边装一点纸币，拿着钱买了票上了大巴。

古蒂训练结束后坐车到市中心闲逛，在自动售票机找到今天的第一个目标。  
他理了理自己外套的领子，换上一副微笑走过去。  
“需要帮忙吗？我是这里的志愿服务人员，您想买哪里的票？”

雷东多只不过在买票机前犹豫了一会，他在研究买票的程序，大致明白怎么用后他直起身子，身边突然多出一个金发的漂亮小子，灿然笑着说自己能帮忙。  
能帮忙。  
他不动声色，眼睛眨两下就把人扫了一遍  
头发染的，发根发棕，一周内修剪过，耳洞打了不少。脖子上挂着一枚塑封的工牌，上面有一小块模糊的照片，用粗劣的字体印着英文的“马德里城市志愿者”字样。

“不用，我自己能搞定，谢了。”雷东多冷漠拒绝，类似的小骗子他在阿根廷每次出门都能看见一打，不过也许，这小子是他见过的面相最讨喜的一个。

“不用客气，我们就是为了帮助别人才在这里，”金色短发的年轻人非常热情，跨了一步上前准备看买票机的屏幕，手指搭着雷东多的肩膀，他往后撤了半步躲开。

“别碰我，走开。”雷东多有点生气了，下意识伸手到上衣内侧的口袋摸卡包，却什么都没摸到。  
面前的小子窃笑的时候也漂亮，拔腿就要逃，雷东多手快，一把抓住对方的手腕。

倒是挺细的，一只手握住还有富余。

“想跑，你这小偷。”  
周围往来的人看着他们，雷东多随意向人解释了句“他偷了我的钱包”，同时另一只手把小骗子脖子上的挂绳摘下来，并住对方的两只手腕——这对他来说很容易，力量和身型他都占优——用挂绳绕了几绕死死拴在一起，约莫一厘米宽的带子在白细的手腕上勒出痕迹。那小子被绑紧了就不敢挣扎，低声哀求他放过自己，西班牙语讲得飞快，雷东多听得头大，再去看对方，嘴角耷拉着，脸还是漂亮，却已是漂亮得发苦了。

“求求你放过我，我再也不敢了，别把我送到警局去，我是……我是球员，还有训练，我未来还要、还要为皇家马德里踢球。我兜里有钱，都给你行不行？”

雷东多一手拖着行李，一手拖着这个小子，到了附近一条没人的小巷子里。  
行李放在旁边，他去年轻人身上搜自己被偷走的卡包。说不上哪里有些奇怪，但雷东多还是去摸索对方的上身。  
“喂！你你你你——住手啊，操这是性骚扰！哎我让你停下！”雷东多听得窝火，对方理直气壮的样子好像偷钱包的不是他一样。不管，继续摸下去，身前摸了一遍没有，外套衬里也没有，然后是裤子口袋，牛仔裤的前面搜了没有，手掌又去摸后袋。那小子剧烈挣扎，被雷东多推到墙边按住，脸色随着雷东多的动作涨得通红，嘴里骂骂咧咧的声音越来越弱，后来变成无意义的哼唧，听起来相当羞耻。

雷东多从裤子后袋摸出自己被偷的卡包，顺便还有对方身上的证件和零钱，毫无察觉自己刚对一位同性做了稍显暧昧的行为。  
他还紧攥着绑着年轻人的挂绳，单手翻开证件：“何塞……古铁雷兹？Real的球员卡？原来你真的踢球啊。”  
他轻笑了一下，把证件收进自己口袋里：“何塞，是吧？”

不被送去警局的代价是带雷东多找地方吃饭，白捡的向导得好好利用，而且这小子差点就成功偷了自己的卡包。古蒂不情不愿地带着他去找小餐馆，跟老板兼跑堂的大叔熟稔点了二人份的海鲜饭和小吃，点饮料的时候品味倒显小，臭着脸只是要了听无糖可乐。

“你什么时候才放我走，Real有门禁的，回去晚了我就死定了，大叔。”  
雷东多数不清这小子让自己窝火多少次，古蒂看准他心软又懒得找事，肯定不会把他送警局，又开始放肆：“好歹把我的手解开，这样我怎么吃饭。”

老板给他们端来饮料，使劲搓了两下古蒂的头，对雷东多笑笑：“这小子又惹事了是不是？好好教训，千万别手软，不过等下还是送他回去，我们何塞要是被Real开除了，以后就没法在电视上看到他啦！”

雷东多没说话，也笑笑。等海鲜饭端上来的时候的古蒂从桌子下面踢他小腿，雷东多波澜不惊：“你可以用勺子吃。”  
“解开我的手，这样我没法吃饭。”  
雷东多拿勺子舀一勺饭，在唇边吹吹，然后面无表情地送到对方嘴边，示意他张嘴：“这样你就能吃了。”  
未满二十的球员翻白眼，终究接过勺子开始挖饭。

“你是球员，怎么会跑出来偷人钱包？”  
填饱肚子后，雷东多靠买单赢得部分好感，他本就看起来正派和善，问话也大大方方。  
古蒂：“我朋友他……最近都不理我了，每天的训练都和别人在一起，结束了我没事做就出来玩。”  
雷东多心说，你玩得够大的。要不是足球，他不怀疑这孩子会变成马德里众多游手好闲年轻人中的一个。  
还是保持着长辈姿态：“下次被人抓住送到警察局，你连球都没得踢。”  
古蒂：“……反正你不会送我去见条子，下次我不会了，放我走，我知道你是好人。”  
雷东多面无表情：“带我去你们训练基地。”

一小时后阿根廷人向体育主管提交了准备好的材料和身份证明，正式成为他们队内新来的体能师。  
古蒂把手腕藏在身后，翻着白眼无声地骂人，摸着自己手上的勒痕。雷东多微笑着走过来揽住他的肩膀，要古蒂帮他一起整理行李收拾房间。而实际上年轻人只是坐在床边，等着年长的男人从行李箱取出按摩油抹在他手腕上，轻轻地按揉。  
雷东多说：“这是你自己活该，小子。”  
古蒂：“疼，你轻点。”  
“明天训练后有没有空？”  
“你什么意思？我说了不会再做蠢事。”  
雷东多仍然小心按摩古蒂的手腕，眼睛盯着那些已经变淡的浅红色：“我的意思是，你要没事，就带我出去转转。”  
“我才不干。”  
“你不是马德里城市志愿者么？帮助需要帮助的人什么的。明天下午四点，基地门口见。”

ps 同担解解的匿名配图

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【其实只是想写R摸G的外套和裤子口袋，那种完全是成年人的身体压制着二十未满的小屁孩的情景，成年人心无旁骛搜身小屁孩被摸得心猿意马什么的，虽然emm】  
> ps写的时候觉得看过类似的设定，翻了一下老文确实有过一篇RG同人里古蒂偷过东哥钱包，叫《愿望》，写得好好


	3. 我不是Gay

劳尔在训练后用毛巾擦着洗干净的头发，问身边的古蒂：“听说你……亲了一个女记者？”  
古蒂“嗯”了一声。

那天是有个女记者，举着话筒当着所有人说他是Gay，古蒂为自己辩解一句，可那容貌艳丽的女人不好打发，直接往前一步踩着他底线，最后索要了一个证据般的吻。  
“你是Gay吗？”  
“当然不是，特别是当你这么漂亮的姑娘站在我面前。”  
“那你不如亲我一下，证明这一点。”  
他轻轻碰了女人的嘴唇。

离开训练场的时候天已经黑了，他在浴室花的时间有点长。穿戴整齐走到停车场的时候，雷东多正靠在他自己那辆车的车门边，摆弄手机，男人此时早已经不是职业球员。

古蒂往前走，走向自己的座驾。但是雷东多叫住他：“何塞。”  
古蒂潇洒一转身，吹干的金发扬起又垂下：“什么事？”  
雷东多微笑看着他：“你是Gay吗？”  
“当然是，特别是当你这么漂亮的男人站在我面前。”  
“那你不如亲我一下，证明这一点。”  
古蒂笑了，潇洒地朝雷东多走去。他站定在男人跟前，突然之间靠上去捧着雷东多的脸同对方接吻，舌头压过嘴唇伸进口腔里激烈地翻搅，十指插入男人柔软的长发间，他闻得到阿根廷人身上特有的香水味，那味道，男人结实的胸膛和光滑的皮肤，吻得太用力而戳在自己脸上的男人的鼻尖——他靠近雷东多半径1.5米内就会对对方产生渴望，他会主动凑上去让他们彼此间的距离为负。霸道地把属于自己、而自己也属于对方的男人圈在这一小块地方，周围没人而夜色已至，他想怎么亲就怎么亲，想怎么摸就怎么摸，就算雷东多要在这上他他都会欣然点头然后自己主动脱裤子。雷东多在身后喊他名字的时候他就忍不住了，他不想随便亲一个陌生女人，但如果这能换来雷东多稍稍的醋意又有什么所谓？没几分钟古蒂就举起双手，被微微生气了的男人搂着腰吻到快缺氧，雷东多用拇指温柔地擦擦他的嘴唇，耐心等待西班牙人喘过气来：“咱们回家。”  
“嗯。”


	4. 他会唱歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷东多觉得自己被古蒂针对了，索拉里带他去喝酒，结果他们听到古蒂唱歌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xnb冬菇和工具人索拉里，时间对不上所以算平行世界 >_<

索拉里感受到自家亲戚的情绪波动。皇马今天比赛结束的时间比较早，便约雷东多一起出去喝点酒，散散心——他觉得自己挺贴心的。  
因为雷东多看上去并不太开心，这是索拉里能想到的最准确的描述了。他姐夫在场下的情绪起伏不是特别厉害，现在却能看出明显的心不在焉和烦躁。

索拉里在等红灯时问：“你是不是生气了？”  
雷东多摇摇头，手肘撑着窗框，食指和中指搭着下颌，戴着黑超看不清眼睛，他嘴角抽了一下：“没什么。”

比赛的时候那个同队的西班牙球员在躲着他。古蒂的比赛态度和技巧没有任何问题，但是只有当事人能从小动作中感受到令人不爽的、刻意的疏离。赛前拍照的时候不站他身边没什么，排人墙的时候雷东多看他站的近就伸手去把人拉过来，这小子竟然悄悄躲开他的手，不止一次。中场休息时他带头往更衣室走，突然下意识回头，又正好对上古蒂看他的视线，对视的时候又飞快地移开眼神。下半场时照旧，安排定位球时古蒂避免和他直接对视，却又偷偷看他，赢了比赛没有拥抱庆祝。那金毛的小子明明和其他队友相处良好，这些微小的躲避偏偏只针对雷东多，简直莫名其妙。  
不止这一次比赛，训练时也如此，所以他才有些烦躁，我哪里招惹那家伙了。

看看人家劳尔！  
原谅他使用感叹句，原谅他把一个独立的个体同另一个独立的个体相比较。劳尔无可挑剔，态度和能力不说，相处起来也很舒服。作为后辈，作为同事，行事稳当，说话时会真诚看着他眼睛，赢球了会主动拥抱庆祝。怎么看都比那个别扭家伙稍强些。

雷东多轻轻叹气，决定不去再想古蒂，既然要和桑蒂出去放松，那么就好好放松。

去的是索拉里喜欢的酒吧，听说队里也有别人常来，桑蒂说这有不少适合运动员的健康小吃。  
靠墙找了块不起眼的二人小桌落座，酒吧中央有几条长桌，上面摆着不同的食物。索拉里去拿吃的，雷东多坐着看酒水单，为自己点了杯低度数的调制酒。

后来，他慢慢吃着索拉里拿回来的虾仁串，听对方念叨着阿根廷家里的事情，还有之前他在另一支马德里球队的八卦。在西班牙，从傍晚到太阳彻底落山之间有几小时的时间供人消遣，他们在比赛中极度紧张的神经在这段时间里慢慢放松，在酒吧舒适的环境、与朋友的闲谈和轻松的音乐中得到抚慰。

酒吧较深处有一个小小的、稍高于地面的舞台，雷东多他们没聊多久就听到乐声。两个年轻男人拉着两把椅子上去，两支话筒一个对着吉他，另一个被歌手握在手中。抱着吉他那个人在试音，而准备献唱的那位，雷东多盯着他看了一会才发现这人自己认识。

那头金发哪怕在不那么明亮的室内也依旧引人注目，白色的V领打底衫和深紫罗兰的工装外套，合体得像穿在衣架子上，黑框眼镜和垂在左耳的硬质耳线让古蒂看起来像个偶尔玩玩音乐的文青。他确实有副好皮相。  
索拉里注意到雷东多的失神，扭过头去看舞台，发现是自己队友准备唱歌就立刻要挥手和古蒂打招呼，被雷东多眼疾手快按住。

“你好歹让他们唱完。”  
以那小子躲着自己的习惯，雷东多觉得最好还是不被发现比较好。

唱了几句就证明古蒂只是业余的歌手，有几处轻微的跑音。但是男人很专注，唱歌时认真握着话筒，边唱边和身旁弹吉他的伙伴交换眼神。他那么放松地唱着一首西语慢歌，声音也让人感到安稳。雷东多微微扬起嘴角，作为球员还不赖。

索拉里看他笑了，也彻底放松下来：“何塞他朋友是歌手，原来是皇马青训的球员。”然后是一串雷东多不知道的小八卦，和皇家马德里的现状与未来无关，纯粹关于单个的人，阿尔瓦罗他们几个，关于他的受伤，退役，他和古蒂和劳尔的友情，还有古蒂业余的音乐爱好。

果然差了几岁容易有代沟么？  
又想，他是来西班牙踢球的，不是来听故事和聊天的。但看索拉里那样似乎也不错，年轻人间聊聊，得了小空的时候偶尔出去社交，至少不是件不愉快的事。但是古蒂会主动和自己出去喝酒么？雷东多觉得未必。

业余的人只唱了一曲就满足，从高脚凳上站起来冲观众飞吻致谢，那家伙开始转着角度用眼神勾人，享受台下听众的掌声和女孩们小小的欢呼。古蒂看到雷东多他们这个方向的时候僵了一下，然后夸张地朝索拉里挥手。  
索拉里喝了点酒就开始话多，他指着朝他们走来的古蒂，贴着雷东多耳朵说：“何塞每次见你都紧张，跟小姑娘似的，别看他平时闹得厉害。”  
雷东多心里动了一下，真诚询问：“我哪里得罪过他吗？”  
索拉里为难了一下，看见古蒂快要过来了，赶紧凑到雷东多耳边说了最后一句：“他喜欢你。”

雷东多惊讶之余，心想，啊，原来不是我的问题。  
容貌漂亮的西班牙小伙在台上唱歌时吸引了大部分姑娘的注意，此时却不是很自在地坐在矮桌边。索拉里去吧台拿喝的，何塞占了桑蒂的位子，低头从桌上拿起一块涂了酱的面包，问雷东多“你觉得我唱的怎么样”，之后咬了一口。  
雷东多平静道：“何塞，你可不可以看着我讲话？”  
然后他明白古蒂之前为什么不怎么直视自己。  
年轻人的眼睛里闪着光，就算隔着镜片，雷东多也能感受到投来的视线之热烈，喜爱之纯粹。和他对视的目光既小心又坦荡，可本人似乎对自己下意识流露的情感无知无觉。

古蒂看进他眼睛，问：“你觉得我唱得怎样？”  
倒是雷东多率先偏过头，喝了口酒后回答：“呃，很不错。”

之后的比赛和训练仍和原来一样，只不过雷东多知道如何应对。他们是队友，他不能放任那小子为所欲为地回避和自己接触。训练时分组踢比赛，他拽着古蒂和自己同队，赢了就拥抱，没赢也可以简单握个手。  
他后来又说过几遍“何塞，看着我的眼睛”，古蒂终于对他和对其他人一样，训练时会蹦蹦跳跳跑来挂在他背后，嘴里喊着他的名字，比赛的时候只要同场，也不再有任何尴尬，雷东多觉得欣慰的同时又有点小失落。

索拉里感受到自家亲戚的情绪波动，便约雷东多一起出去喝点酒，散散心。  
索拉里开车，在等红灯时问：“你心情不好？”  
雷东多低下头，双手抱胸，戴着黑超看不清眼睛，他随手摘下了墨镜：“桑蒂，我好像喜欢上那家伙了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 古哥唱歌视频：https://k.sina.cn/article_1990309453_m76a1b64d03300ei52.html  
> 注意这个打扮，注意这个耳钉，注意这个捏易拉罐的手指。  
> ps肝了3天我、一、滴、都、没、有、了，养生去～


	5. 雷小王子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改童话，小王子，洗脑包注意

从前有一位王子，拥有一个小星球。他没有王冠，可是却披着一件白色的、印着漂亮纹饰的斗篷。

星球上有一个花园，种满了玫瑰花。王子每天侍弄那些花儿，除草，浇水，除虫。一天的工作结束后，他会一个人，在花园里安静地玩一会球。

花园里有一株玫瑰经常令他不爽。

王子曾经亲自种下那棵玫瑰，又照顾着、并看着花儿长大，就和其他别的玫瑰花儿一样。  
可不知从何时开始，那株玫瑰总是叫唤，一刻不安生。

“你看，我今天比昨天长高了一点。”花儿说，他那时只是一株不起眼的小苗，在王子为他松土时炫耀自己细细的茎。  
“喔唷，这是我今天新生的叶子，漂亮吧？”玫瑰边说边挥一挥自己身上刚冒出来的、嫩黄的小叶，他那时候总共也没长几片叶子。  
“你每天都要玩球吗，如果你能再等一会，就能看到我开花了。”玫瑰花念叨了好几天自己的第一枚花骨朵，每天见到王子的时候他都在叽叽喳喳地讲话，王子为了让花儿安静下来，便决定在花园里陪他开花。

但是这一株玫瑰似乎算错了开花的时间，直到日落以后，他的花苞还紧紧地闭合着。  
花儿快要急哭了，他摇晃着自己的花苞：“不能这样，快开呀！”  
王子皱起眉：“也许是明天。”他就要站起身来。

花儿慌张极了，声音听来都不太对，他不断挥着墨绿的叶子：“你别走，再等一会吧。”  
月光慢慢地出来，王子看着这株不让人省心的花儿。周围别的玫瑰花要么安安静静睡觉，要么头碰头凑在一起窃窃私语，只有这一株，在这样静谧的夜晚带着哭腔叫唤，顶着一枚待放的、深色的花苞。这棵花一点都不乖巧，不怎么听话，总在他耳边乱嚷嚷，根本不像别的那些拿捏着矜持姿态的娇滴滴的花儿。王子有些苦恼。

“你不要走，就快开了……”  
王子叹气，他拿这棵花儿没有办法。他蹲下身，安慰道：“明天你一定会开的，现在好好休息吧。晚安。”他说话的期间玫瑰几乎歇斯底里了，用软软的嗓子不让他离开，同时着急地催促自己的花骨朵，让他快一点开放。  
王子也要崩溃了，他的花园里怎么会有这样的玫瑰？附近其他的花儿们凑在一起发笑，王子却觉得他们不该笑话这株大声嚷嚷的玫瑰——虽然花儿现在的样子一点都不好看，也很不优雅。

他为了让玫瑰安心，又蹲下来，双手捧住花骨朵并在上面轻轻一吻。玫瑰“啊”了一声，僵住了，然后不自主地发抖。王子柔软的嘴唇离开时，他柔软的花瓣儿也悄悄打开一条裂缝。

王子说：“你开了。”  
玫瑰花晕了过去，靠着他坚硬的老茎的支撑才没有彻底昏倒。  
第二天白天那株玫瑰彻底开放了，却罕见地安静，像是害羞一样小声念念叨叨，王子一边给花儿们除草松土，耳边嗡嗡着玫瑰细小的声音，觉得他没有从前那么烦了。

后来王子决定去其他星球游历，玫瑰花绝食了两天以示抗议，可第三天他就迫不及待地喝起水来。王子蹲在花儿身边浇水，微笑，他知道自己的这株花儿受不了苦的：虽然长着很多刺，话又很多，可他同时是那么脆弱，他的茎并不比其他的花儿更高更粗壮，身上的花骨朵也只有几个，他的几片叶子每天都被太阳晒着，他怎么能坚持好几天不喝水呢？

花儿喝饱了，仍旧赌气似地不肯讲话。王子和别的玫瑰道别，准备离开的时候，这棵花儿才匆匆地开口：“你会回来的吧，你真的要走吗？”  
王子点点头：“我要走了，我会回来的。”只是他不知道回来的时间，也许是几天后，也许几个月，也许是几年。他必须要走。走之前他在花园旁修了一条小水渠，将水源引过来。

王子去了不少星球，他经过地球的时候，在一片温暖的农田附近遇到一只橘色狐狸。  
狐狸说：你是谁，是来偷庄稼和牛的吗？  
王子说：我不是小偷，我来自别的星球，你要和我一起玩吗？  
狐狸说：好呀，不过不能太久。我还要工作，我替农夫看守这块田地，还要看着旁边农夫的牛。  
旁边一头毛发油亮的深棕色小牛走过来，眼神发亮，摇着尾巴和他们一起。

王子觉得这很神奇，他在别处没见过帮农夫干活的狐狸。他从前遇到的狐狸都是野生的，会从农庄偷东西吃，眼神里满是对人类的不信任，他没和那些狐狸聊过天。可是这一只狐狸却不同，他很漂亮，毛很干净，有着同样干净的黑色的细脚，主动蹭到王子身边同他搭话。

这几天他们都这样开心地在一起。狐狸每天上午都会和牛一起过来，他们在田地边上和王子聊天，下午再结伴一同回去。  
王子说：我的星球上有一个花园，我有很多玫瑰花，其中一朵非常呱噪。然后他讲了自己和花儿之间的事。

狐狸不愧是聪明的狐狸，他立刻明白了：你的花儿喜欢着你呀。  
王子说：我觉得我的花儿们都喜欢着我。  
狐狸：但是那一株玫瑰，每次见到你都念念叨叨的那一株，我觉得他特别、特别地喜欢你。  
王子内心有点惊讶，但他只是说：是吗，我并不知道这事。

狐狸用爪子去挠王子的裤子，王子坐下到草地上，他抱住狐狸，靠着同样卧下来的牛的身体。  
牛嚼着青草，说：我也觉得那株花儿喜欢你。  
王子摇摇头：可是我对他并没有别的不同，我待所有的玫瑰都一样。

狐狸在王子怀里换了个舒服的姿势，小声说：他喜欢你，却并不要你也喜欢他，有些花儿就是那样别扭，他们希望你能喜欢他们，嘴上却什么也不说。植物们总是想的太多，而我们动物都很单纯，我们喜欢谁都会说出来，我喜欢农夫的牛，我也喜欢你。

牛从鼻子里轻轻哼了两声：我也喜欢狐狸。

王子抚摸着狐狸毛，像在自言自语：是啊，那棵玫瑰说过很多话，却从没说过喜欢我。  
那是一株娇气的、吵吵闹闹的柔弱的花儿，总是想方设法得到王子的注意，他要是用这些时间多让自己晒晒太阳，多喝点水，一定会成长得比现在更好吧。  
王子想起自己的花园，想起自己的小星球，他有点想回去了。

狐狸很难过：你要走了吗？  
牛也说：你要走了吗？  
王子说：嗯，我该回去了。

王子回到他小小的星球，玫瑰花们挥动着叶子欢迎他。那一株别扭的玫瑰和他们一起摇摆，但除此以外什么也没说。王子花了很久的时间才把花园恢复成之前的样子，在他离开的时候生出不少杂草，但是花儿们都好好地喝水，长得也不错。他给那棵花儿除草松土的时候，问他 ：你怎么样？  
这株玫瑰比原来长大了不少，他生出很多漂亮的叶子，茂盛潇洒，几乎长成一小丛灌木。  
只是不像从前那样，一看到他就叽叽喳喳说话了。玫瑰显得比原来成熟稳重，他等待了一会才开口：我很好，周围的花儿们也很好。  
王子轻轻抚摸着他的花瓣，这让玫瑰轻轻发抖。玫瑰抖了抖，扭过头去，说：你还会走吗？  
王子：我不知道，可能会吧。  
花儿又停顿了一会，就在王子觉得他不会说话的时候，花儿才开口道：那你、下次也要记得回来啊。  
王子：嗯。

ps同担姐姐提供的玫瑰花种类玛利亚玫瑰Marie Victorin Rose，颜色娇嫩且据说花瓣手感好。。。这双关233333XDDDD


	6. 劳莫小车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 匿名劳莫小车，第一次欧冠后小年轻顺势上床了  
> 最后是劳尔x莫里

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 必须警告，作者原不是RM的cp粉，此车为一时冲动所开，自己看非常的ooc，相信我自己再看也会后悔

“等等，刚才已经亲过了。”喝多了互相搀扶着回到房间的两人，一进房门莫伦特斯就将劳尔按在旁边的墙上。前锋的嘴唇和身体一同压过来，劳尔笑着喊停，觉得对方玩得太过火。

今天在场地内，他们在万众瞩目之下躲进西班牙国旗里接吻，纯粹被胜利所刺激，但那已经是几小时前的事。

莫伦特斯仿佛没听到劳尔的话，继续凑过去，微微张开的嘴唇吮着劳尔的脖子。劳尔偏过头想要躲开莫里，却被莫伦特斯摸上自己脸颊的手掌固定住。身体被卡在莫伦特斯和墙壁之间，在酒精和疲劳的双重作用下他很难快速地作出反应。

“嘿，费尔南多，你这家伙……够了……”  
嘴唇贴着劳尔的下巴吻上来，今夜第二次真正的接吻。相比第一次的轻轻触碰，这一次显然激烈得多。缺乏技巧却又相当急迫地侵入，勾住彼此的舌头后不断摩擦纠缠。莫伦特斯第一次和朋友兼队友做这么亲密的事情，他没有别的意思，他只是单纯想要这么做。这和同女孩的吻完全不同，劳尔当然不是他喜欢过的女孩，但他对他产生的感情却胜过对亲人之外的任何人。

反抗只停留在开头，很快这就变成一次黑暗中你情我愿的亲热。劳尔回拥着莫伦特斯，一只手搂着他的脖子，另一只手则扣在队友脑后。房间里没开灯，唯一光源是窗外幽暗的夜色，他们几乎看不到彼此，只能通过拥抱和不断的接吻确定对方在自己身边。

慢慢地就不仅限于亲吻。嘴唇和舌头断断续续地贴着，然后不知是谁先开始了抚摸。虽然是职业球员，但也只是成年没多久的年轻人，身体还残留着少年人的轮廓，肌肉没有像老队员那样饱满，总的说来身型四肢还显得修长，皮肤未经太多次擦伤而变得粗厚，也没因手术而产生狰狞的疤痕。  
像两只刚成年的雄性动物，玩闹又亲昵地滚成一团。

滚到床上。  
月光和暗淡的灯光漏进室内，却因为角度的关系只打在床尾。四肢交缠的青年在床上温柔缠绵地彼此爱抚。他们并不急于继续，而是享受着独处的每一个时刻，只是接吻就让他们情绪激动，劳尔很快也像莫伦特斯一样想要做些更亲密的事情，令他们惊讶的是这些同性间的亲热并没有引起他们的丝毫反感，在胜利和酒精的催化下一切都那么地自然而然。在床上搂着打滚的时候他们甚至笑起来，然后劳尔把莫里压在身下，这一次他主动低头去吻对方。

四条腿交叠着蹭来蹭去，从两人粗重喘息和莫伦特斯发出的呻吟中劳尔知道他们已经做了普通朋友绝不会做的事。他身下的人抬起一条胳膊遮住眼睛，劳尔用手背轻轻贴上莫里的侧脸，他被烫了一下。莫伦特斯拿过劳尔的手轻轻磨蹭自己的嘴唇，伸出舌尖舔了他的指背和关节。

他们都是男人，是同事也是挚友，他们都曾和女孩约会。劳尔觉得现在的事似乎不符常理，两个男人这样笑着相拥，如此激烈地接吻，他很奇怪自己现在甚至没有一丁点抵触。  
更过分的，他想同他再亲近些，想不止于此。

莫伦特斯温热的舌尖抵着劳尔的指节，昏暗中劳尔只看得清对方的轮廓，并感受到莫里抓着自己的那只手的温度。这当然不够。  
他用另一只手去摸索床头：“让我开灯。”  
房间里现在变成暗淡朦胧的暖黄色，莫伦特斯慌张地撑起上半身，掀开劳尔去窗边拉好窗帘，回过头来瞪着眼吼人：“你疯了是不是？”要是不小心被别人看到，他们两个绝对就完了。  
劳尔只是笑着看他，眼睛里闪光，里面有毫不掩饰的欲望：“我想看你，让我看你。”

莫伦特斯面带无奈，但还是被劳尔拉到床上。随后他们蹬掉鞋袜，毛躁地帮对方脱掉外裤，皇家马德里年轻的7号再一次将他的前锋压在身下亲吻，温热的手掌抚摸莫里的侧脸，指尖搭在颈侧跳动的血管之上。劳尔不知道这是比赛残存的求胜欲作祟，还是纯粹被胜利刺激产生的性欲，也可能是某种他心底潜藏已久的难以描述的欲望。刚进门的时候莫伦特斯只是把他扣在墙上吻，那至多算挑逗或引诱，而现在劳尔想做的却是分开对方的双腿，边接吻边进入莫伦特斯的身体，那感觉一定棒极了，然后他想——反正是一些最原始和疯癫的念头。

分明是比自己更高，更壮，年纪更大些的男人，此刻却安分地躺在身下。劳尔一边吻一边半睁着眼睛看对方。莫伦特斯，绝对的男人，优秀的球员，皇马的前锋。他年轻而英俊，受女人欢迎，现在却如此迷恋地闭着双眼承受自己的吻。莫伦特斯现在全然没有他在赛场上的攻击性，此刻他在劳尔眼中是最温驯的情人，劳尔不叫他莫伦特斯。  
“Moro，Moro……”这两个圆润柔和的音节才能代表这个男人现在的样子，没有前锋该有的锋利感，安静而顺从，念出名字的时候劳尔的嘴里仿佛含着一团空气，含着一团对男人隐讳的爱意。  
他的吻移动到莫里的喉结，手掌隔着衣服摸对方上身，而后又从衣服下摆伸进去抚摸，捻过挺立在胸肌上的乳尖，又在结实敏感的侧腰流连，后来干脆帮人把衣服脱了，嘴唇覆上那具身体。

莫伦特斯没被人做过这种事，第一次和男人亲热就要被这样的刺激折磨，对方还是劳尔。  
其实他一开始的念头只是接吻，他控制不住情绪，必须要通过这种方式向对方传达自己的喜悦。虽然他们都是男人，还是同队踢球的朋友，但莫伦特斯想不出更能表示自己心意的行为。尊重、喜欢、钦佩与感激的程度冲破了他能承受的阈值上限，只是拥抱远远不够，语言又过于间接，他只能用一个看上去疯狂的吻来表达一切。

但是现在，劳尔开了盏小灯，他们拉起窗帘，躲在酒店房间的床上。他的队友看着他难堪的、无法反抗般被压在身下的样子，看到他那么羞耻又沉迷地享受彼此间的抚摸和吻。  
莫伦特斯感到劳尔的唇舌在自己身上移动，胸口被温热包裹，舌尖在他看不到的地方灵活舔弄，酥痒的快感产生于所有劳尔触碰到的地方。莫伦特斯努力忍耐，却仍哼出声音。劳尔对他做的一切都让他的身体很有感觉，他下身早就硬了，现在连乳头都是硬的，全部都是因为这个比他年纪还小的男人。劳尔长着一张清秀的脸庞，他并没有很高，身体此时也并没有特别强壮，但是莫伦特斯明白，自己在进入这件屋子时就彻底属于他，臣服于他——并非屈于对方体内潜藏的力量，而是完完全全出自自愿地想要服从于这个人。今天，就在他们举着国旗拿着奖杯的时候，他内心里那个代表自我的小人儿似乎已经主动跪在劳尔面前，模模糊糊地想要亲近劳尔，拥有劳尔，而现在他心里总算清楚，他此刻是想要被劳尔拥有。

所以他才会这样，笑着躺下，小心地挪动，脱掉裤子，不再控制自己地作出最真实的反应，流露出最真实的欲望。他像翻倒在地的刺猬露出柔软的腹肉，像古代的骑士主动丢开武器脱下铠甲，对眼前的人展露出最无防备的姿态。反正现在只有他们两个，他可以像心中所想那样表现出来，自己是多么地喜欢他。或者他可以更过分一点，祈求得到更多。劳尔此时已经脱下他的内裤，分开他的双腿，当阴茎被小心含住的时候莫伦特斯叫了出来。  
快感强烈得让他反射性发抖，他大口吸气好让自己不要立刻射出来，他没法控制自己的表情，想要用手盖住脸却被劳尔拨开。

年轻好看的男人暂时吐出嘴里的性器，翘起嘴唇看着莫伦特斯：“让我看你，Moro。”  
在那一刻莫伦特斯放弃了自己所有的反抗，决定只在今晚允许自己不再隐藏。揪着他的的短发，莫伦特斯撑起上身用一个不那么舒服的姿势和劳尔接吻。腿更加分开，这方便他们贴得更紧。当劳尔再次笑着俯下身用舌尖舔他的性器头部时，莫伦特斯决定了自己今晚的命运，在几个小时内放任自己，尽最大可能去配合和享受，他将主动地，完全出自真心地这么做，迎合劳尔，取悦他，看到他的笑容，同他亲近，同他接吻，做他爱做自己也爱做的事，被他进入，同他交欢，使他满足，最终也为他高潮。


	7. 傲娇东哥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《假如雷东多是个傲娇》  
> 东哥转会米兰，14身在马德里却经常追到米兰告白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微渣贱洗脑包，我挺喜欢洗脑包里的古蒂……一心一意，漂亮骄傲应该是真的，但面对相方的时候卑微应该是假的，卑微好磕，固执别扭神经病感觉也带感，虽然都是假的

雷东多从马德里转会去米兰后，古蒂追他仍追得勤快，好在马德里和米兰都是大都市，往返航班不少，机票也总是好买。  
他不太明白，这个西班牙小伙为什么如此执着，一直对自己抱有这么强烈的热情。细究起来，他们明明只是做过几年队友，前后辈，他会稍微照顾新人，但这只是他的个人习惯，并非针对古蒂。

雷东多偶尔会在心里傲娇地和自己抬杠：他在皇家马德里踢球时和劳尔更亲近些，他明明和劳尔睡过那么多次的客场酒店，可劳尔都没对他产生过这种接近于爱情的恋慕，为什么偏偏是关系普通的何塞会这样的追求自己？古蒂对自己的感情似乎开始于他升上一线队踢球时，那小伙子还没学会隐藏眼神里的情绪，雷东多有时候觉得自己身后也被那视线炙烤着，像西班牙上午的太阳照在后背，照在后颈裸露的皮肉。

就这样放置一段时间吧，他终于作出决定。  
上午总会过去，然后是中午，下午，黄昏，太阳落山后有舒适凉爽的夜晚。  
年轻人的感情来得快去得更快，雷东多并没有给古蒂任何实质回应，消极、漠视、冷处理，无论对方发短信或当面说过多少次费尔南多我喜欢你他都当作没听到。在他眼中古蒂永远是他的队友，后辈，众多把自己当作目标的年轻球员之一——他并没比其他人特别，除了执着于追求雷东多这点。

他觉得古蒂年轻气盛不够稳重，所以才会这么作死地用小铲子挖坑埋葬他好长的职业生涯。而雷东多作为职业球员已经到了生涯末期，他觉得自己如果还算理智和善良，就应该让古蒂别挖坑了，回马德里好好踢球去：那儿有他真正的未来。

加利亚尼在AC米兰的训练场遇见过古蒂两次，已经在和雷东多打趣能不能把西班牙人买过来，精明的意大利秃子甚至开玩笑地让雷东多和古蒂谈谈，最好能让皇马便宜个几百万。

雷东多似乎被加利亚尼的眼神迷惑了，一瞬间他甚至对这个想法有点心动，但他立刻冷静下来，微笑着告诉CEO他不懂转会的事，并且何塞古蒂也根本不会离开马德里。

加利亚尼最初只是玩笑，见雷东多这样坚定他似乎被激起兴趣：“费尔南多，你说古蒂肯定不会来米兰？可我告诉你，这世上没什么绝对的事，如果我把他签下来了，你要怎么办？请我吃顿阿根廷菜感谢我怎么样？”  
我要怎么办？为什么问我要怎么办？这跟我有什么关系么？还感谢你？感谢你签下一个麻烦？  
雷东多不知如何接话，加利亚尼眼神狡黠得像只老狐狸，咧着嘴嘿嘿嘿笑。雷东多脸有点热：“何塞绝对不会来米兰。”说完这句话他就快步离开，找最近的洗手间洗了洗脸。

洗手间里遇见马尔蒂尼。男人似乎有点惊讶他为什么在这儿洗脸，但马尔蒂尼那么优雅那么得体那么少言，并不会主动开口询问，只是站在旁边的池子前默默洗手。  
雷东多绅士地打破沉默：“保罗，米兰现在缺中场么？”  
马尔蒂尼“啊”了一声，抬眼思考片刻：“缺中卫。”  
雷东多微汗。  
马尔蒂尼拖长声音“嗯”了一声，然后补充：“好中卫。”

出门到户外慢跑，遇见刚来不久的皮尔洛，他身边是另外两个米兰球员加图索和安布罗西尼，站在树荫里和舍甫琴科聊天的是鲁伊科斯塔。葡萄牙人看见雷东多就走过来和他打招呼，客套之后的下一句却是：“古蒂下次什么时候来米兰，帮带点西班牙火腿行么？”  
雷东多汗：“我和古蒂没那么熟。”  
鲁伊科斯塔作惊讶状：“是吗，我以为那是你男朋友？！”  
雷东多黑线：“并不，不是。”

显然鲁伊科斯塔比马尔蒂尼话多，话头起了，男人也没打算就这么放过他，皮尔洛他们也走凑过来假装站旁边聊天。  
鲁伊科斯塔邪笑：“不是男朋友，那他为什么经常来米兰看你？”  
雷东多坦荡地看着对方眼睛：“那是他自己的事，你可以下次亲自问他。”  
鲁伊科斯塔毫不客气，直接掏出手机准备问号码：“那他下次什么时候来米兰呀，还有，古蒂的电话号码告诉我呗？我让菲戈买好火腿给他，再带过来。”  
皮尔洛小声搭话：“也能帮忙带西班牙的葡萄酒么……我送他意大利好酒当作交换……”  
雷东多重申：“我跟他不熟。”心想这些东西不能在超市里买么？！  
两个男人似乎都没意识到这点，皮尔洛小声重复鲁伊科斯塔的话：“不是男朋友，那他为什么经常来米兰看你？我也想要何塞的电话号码。”

雷东多报了一串数字，觉得自己不踢球的时候还是脾气太好了。  
鲁伊科斯塔和皮尔洛记下号码，后者又开始不合时宜地多嘴：“咦，费尔南多，你能背下古蒂的电话号码呢，真是难得，毕竟你们不太熟，他也不是你男朋友。”

雷东多猝不及防，只好生硬地说：“我记性好。”  
舍瓦在一旁打圆场：“哎呀哎呀我记性也不错，上周每天食堂有什么菜我都记得。”  
加图索过来泼冷水：“食堂每周的菜谱都是重复的，我也都能记得每天的菜。”

雷东多觉得自己有点气短，可能是周围人太多分走了属于他的空气。他准备抽身离开，却被不知何时站在身后的马尔蒂尼单独拦下。

米兰人陪他走到空旷点的地方，转过头看他，微撅着嘴唇，声音很轻地问：“费尔南多，你说何塞不是你男朋友，你们也不是很熟？”  
他点点头。  
马尔蒂尼轻轻地叹气，摇头：“他在纠缠你吗？啧啧，现在的年轻人……可你又不喜欢他，是不是？”  
雷东多片刻失语，他再一次不知道怎么接话。他和古蒂的关系么，就是肉眼可见的那样。古蒂告白过他很多次，可也确实不是他男朋友，他从没觉得他们两个有任何未来。他只是冷落着对方，不评价不干涉对方的行为，把西班牙人仅仅当成同事对待，但硬要说纠缠，好像也说不上。至于喜欢，雷东多不觉得他对古蒂有过这样的感情，但如果你问他对古蒂是什么态度，他自己可能也说不清。

雷东多没有说话，马尔蒂尼大概当他默认。意大利人拍拍他的肩膀：“下次如果古蒂来米兰，我会帮你解决这个问题，你就放心吧。”

雷东多没明白马尔蒂尼的意思。直到下一次西班牙人从马德里飞过来。

鲁伊科斯塔和皮尔洛兴高采烈开车去机场接他们的火腿和红酒，顺便接人。古蒂一上车就开始吐槽路易斯菲戈塞给他太多东西，除了鲁伊科斯塔要求的整条火腿，菲戈还打包了一堆西班牙小零食央求古蒂带过来。  
皮尔洛吹着口哨开车，鲁伊科斯塔坐在副驾驶，翻着属于自己的包裹，念叨着哪种零食比较好吃他周末放假要带去罗马和加布里埃尔分享。

回到基地的时候古蒂的大部分行李都留给车里的两个人，他自己只背着一个小包，轻车熟路绕过训练场去球员住的地方。雷东多知道他今天过来，古蒂打算继续对男人表达自己的感情，他不知道雷东多会不会接受自己，很可能不会，但这不影响他一直尝试。

之后雷东多明白马尔蒂尼是如何帮他“解决问题”。  
米兰队长在阿根廷人房间门口和他谈天，聊米兰的队伍，聊下场比赛的阵容，聊西班牙美食和意大利菜肴的区别，马尔蒂尼的眼神和声音总是很温柔，闲聊时没有队长架子，让人感到安全。所以当马尔蒂尼靠近过来的时候雷东多没有任何反应，他没想到马尔蒂尼会贴过来，抱住自己，在自己耳边说：“配合我。”然后不等他明白发生了什么就吻上来，舌头伸出来舔自己的嘴唇，手掌在自己腰上摩挲，然后吻被突然加深。雷东多当场石化，他的余光边缘有一团金色的头发，一个似乎穿着白色衬衫和牛仔裤的人影。

他在一瞬间想要把马尔蒂尼推开。但是意大利后卫的力量不输给他，花了几秒挣脱马尔蒂尼，再去看人影的方向，发现已经没有人在。他很确信刚刚是古蒂在那边站着，看到了发生的一切。

阿根廷人要不是足够有涵养的话很可能会直接骂人，但雷东多只是瞪着他的队长：“保罗，你这是做什么？”  
马尔蒂尼面露歉意：“我想帮帮你。你不喜欢何塞，又无法说出口。这么一直吊着对小朋友也有些残忍。”  
雷东多突然又有点气短。  
马尔蒂尼揣测着队友的心思，犹豫道：“难道你真的喜欢他？”  
雷东多轻微摇头，扔下马尔蒂尼就朝着古蒂消失的方向走去。

剩下米兰队长小声自言自语：“不喜欢却还要吊着，大家说的没错，是渣男啊……”

鲁伊科斯塔明明说的是：喜欢却不肯说出口，费尔南多是傲娇啊……队长你要不去帮帮忙？

雷东多追上古蒂，古蒂却说要回去了：“你和别人在一起，我可以回马德里了，后天球队训练，我回去休息。”  
雷东多也查过无数次飞行时刻表，说：“这个时间没有回西班牙的航班了，住一晚上，明天再说。”  
“我去市里订房间。”  
“住这里就行。”  
“不要。”  
雷东多发现自己忘记解释：“我没和马尔蒂尼在一起，他乱来的……”说完了却不知道自己为什么要解释。  
古蒂仍旧不买账：“不是马尔蒂尼，也会是别人，你反正不会喜欢我，无论我说多少次喜欢你。”  
雷东多看着面前沮丧的年轻人，突然间心里软了一下，下意识道：“你再说一次。”  
古蒂低着头，沉下声音说：“我喜欢你。”听起来非常绝望，就像在和他告别，说完这句话他转身就要走，却被拽住。

“我、我也是。别走，住下来，明天再回去。”  
虽然有点断断续续，但那确实是雷东多的声音。

回到房间的时候马尔蒂尼早就不见。他们几乎在表白之后就没有说别的话，回房间后无声地相拥和接吻。年轻的西班牙人亲雷东多的架势像是要把马尔蒂尼的痕迹彻底抹掉，那么用力和动情。  
雷东多抱起古蒂走去浴室，让对方的腿盘在自己腰间。马德里人饥渴地吻他，捧着雷东多脸的手指都在发抖，似乎迫不及待要完成第一次的占有，或者被占有。古蒂那样追过来那么多次，说过数不清的告白，但雷东多此时发觉对方是多么缺乏安全感。他只好不断安慰着，“何塞，不要着急，放松，我们会在一起”“我会在今天上你”，但是似乎不怎么管用。后来他不得不威胁“如果你不想被操到明天没法坐飞机的话，就放轻松听我说话”。

古蒂承认自己是第一次跟男人上床，雷东多没说自己不是，他在来西班牙之前交往过同性，所以清楚要怎么做。清洗，润滑，同时施以不断的爱抚，用手指，用唇舌……一路用心做下来，他自信没让古蒂感到不适。仅仅用手掌抚摸着对方身体的时候，年轻的一方就闭着眼叫唤，露出那种沉醉在欲望里的神情，用那种渴望的眼神看着自己，主动抬高腿和腰，以这种主动的姿态请求他给予更多。而当他舔过男人的胸口、小腹和大腿内侧的根部，光是对方发出的呻吟声就让雷东多硬得发疼。  
“啊——不要、不要舔了，这太疯狂了……快点、快点进来，啊！啊！不行……要射了……快点操我，快点……”古蒂躲避着他的舌头，不想只是被舔几下阴茎就射出来，同时催促雷东多快点进入自己。

这种在床上被人渴求的感觉令人满足，又让人想要听到更多。男人的金发粘着汗水贴在脸上，散开在枕头上，他皱着眉叫他的名字，哪怕这样他仍然很漂亮。  
“求你别折磨我了。”他的性器被手指灵巧地套弄，顶端时不时被柔嫩的舌尖掠过，那感觉逼人发疯。雷东多另一只手的手指在后穴里搅动，充分扩张后找到前列腺的位置，一直挤压着那里，同时彻底含住古蒂的阴茎吮吸。

前后的快感似乎超过了男人能接受的限度。明明是传说中的夜店咖，高潮的样子却意外纯情，下半身发抖地射出来，嘴上拒绝但身体很诚实地吐出不少液体。趁着高潮后的放空，雷东多把自己推进去，硬挺的柱身撑开穴口，然后被温软的肠肉紧紧包裹起来。高潮后的肠道自主推挤着进入体内的巨物，雷东多也舒服得叫出来。  
“好大啊……”  
“疼吗？”他俯身吻对方的脸颊，得到否定的答案后开始挺动腰身，“我要动了，舒服或者痛的话就说出来。”  
刚开始的几下古蒂表情不是很好，雷东多耐心变化着进入的角度和深浅，直到男人发出一声惊叫。  
“是这里了吧？接下来可能会非常爽，如果受不了，我也不会停……”雷东多温柔地亲亲古蒂的嘴唇，然后在对方的主动挑逗下迎来一个缠绵的深吻。

他同时也把自己的性器贴着前列腺缓缓埋进去。  
随后一边吻一边挺动着腰部来回抽插。  
职业运动员的身体素质远超常人，而雷东多又属于球员里身体素质很好的那一部分。常年在训练场和健身房里锻炼出的身体在床上也好用的不得了。不知多久以后古蒂求他慢一点，身下的男人似乎除了恳求他和因为快感呻吟之外做不了别的，但还是被雷东多无视。一次次被肠道包裹吸附的感觉太好了，又暖又紧的甬道似乎怎么也不会拒绝他的进入，每一次都那么主动地吸上来，穴口嘬着火热的性器不肯放他走。古蒂一边求他慢点一边又抬高腰部迎合，发现无论说什么都不能让他慢下来之后开始自暴自弃地叫嚷。  
“操死我吧，啊！好深啊啊啊！”“还要，费尔南多再多给我——不行，不不不我不要了——”“太大了，太热……不……好舒服……不要出去，求求你……”  
雷东多倒是对他的这些话照单全收了，让快就不慢，更用力地操干，正面干完了，翻过身让古蒂太高臀部继续干，最后套弄着古蒂的阴茎把他操射。随后他退出来，摘下套子，让已经没力气的男人含着自己的性器，射在古蒂的嘴里。

西班牙人第二天晚上才回到马德里。离开米兰之前古蒂又遇到加利亚尼，男人问他要不要考虑转会过来，毕竟雷东多也在这。不出意外被拒绝。  
“我不会离开皇马。”  
加利亚尼看向一旁的雷东多，后者只是摊摊手，面无表情像是在说：我早就告诉过你了。


	8. 劳古打啵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 劳古旧地重游（但不是搞cp）  
> 劳尔和古蒂离开马德里前又去球场看了看

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前nmq有解解推荐的歌，边听边擅自写了一段。虽然解解应该是RG党，我也是RG党，推的歌也是RG歌，但是不知怎么就写成了劳尔和古蒂的故地重游文，但是绝不是劳古搞cp，只是两个人一起去球场怀旧，顺便一起怀念各自的相方。（或者说劳尔是怀念真正的相方，小古同学是怀念辣个严格意义上不那么算得上是相方的男人  
> 解解推的歌贼好听，可能西班牙的歌就有种洒脱感，哪怕是无果的恋情，也那么大大方方地、单方面地热烈地爱着，明明是单恋，可又很清醒…  
> x预警!!!!!!有一个劳古（无意义）的吻，希望看文的RG和RM（如果有）mm不要介意  
> x分明是RG党但是写出了浓浓的劳莫味，RG也有洗脑包的感觉x

他们都决定要离开了，或者说，到了他们不得不离开的时候。

球场在夏休期当然没有任何比赛，只有更多来自各地的游客，来参观的人中，有很多皇马的球迷，也有很多不是。而在某一天的接待结束后，伯纳乌迎来了它曾经的孩子。

劳尔发短信说：我去德国之前，想再回球场看看。他指的不是官方安排的活动，他想要悄悄回伯纳乌，仅仅作为一名曾经在这里踢过许多场比赛的人去做最后的道别，在他离开马德里之前。  
古蒂说好，我和你一起。

西班牙的夏天，早晨和黄昏是最舒服的时候。正午时刻不适合户外活动，而傍晚八点后，阳光洒在皮肤上就变得像恋人温情的抚摸，让人忍不住想要在外面多晒一会。  
劳尔开车载着他们俩，不起眼的商务车停在员工专用的停车场。他们从球员通道走到球场内，没遇上什么人。光线从西面照进场地，照亮了看台上的字和包厢的玻璃，鲜绿的草地也被夕阳映得发金。在他们眼里，在很多人的眼里，这就是世上最美的球场，无论是比赛日时喧闹沸腾的，还是现在这样空旷安静的。

他们曾经数不清多少次站在场地上，而这样在黄昏后，只有他们两个人的“参观”却几乎没有过。  
十几年前当劳尔和古蒂，还有当时那些青训的队友们刚陆续在一线队踢上球时，他们都还算得上是孩子，身体结实而干净，带着新鲜的热气和未褪尽的单纯，每天不知疲倦地训练、大笑、凑在一起吃饭、聚会，偶尔跳舞和唱歌，想象着未来的比赛与奖杯，和也许共同站在领奖台上的时刻。多年过去，曾经一起踢球的人都已经转会和退役，剩下的他们两个也已经是三十多岁的中年人，脸上有了皱纹和胡渣，身体上多出文身、旧伤、手术后的疤痕，也许心上也有一些疤，偶尔微痛，致使他们不会忘记过去某些激烈或平静的争吵和分别。  
球场却随着时间流逝而更加漂亮豪华——修缮过看台和不少内部设施，草皮换过几次，比九几年那会儿强了不少。

他们俩并排靠着栏杆，劳尔不讲话，古蒂也没出声，只是陪着他，就像他已无意中陪了他十几年。这样长久的陪伴在皇家马德里这种俱乐部显得更加珍贵，虽然在他们心中，都还存在着另外的、已经早不在皇马踢球的人。

低下头就能看到脚腕上的刺青，色素填充着纤细的图案在脚踝围成一圈。劳尔既然这么做了，就没有刻意隐藏过，那只脚也被拍到过很多次。一起这么做的另一个人也是。  
古蒂说：“我从没想过你这样的家伙也会去纹身。”  
劳尔和莫伦特斯和古蒂不一样，他们很少做这样的麻烦事。越来越多的刺青，年轻时单只的耳洞，去夜店消遣也能被各种小报拍照乱写。劳尔和莫伦特斯像是只在最重要的时候才会选择在身上留下一点点长久的痕迹，而古蒂后来几乎就是纹上瘾，像是借此来表达什么不能直接表达的，填补什么无法填补的，证明什么无需证明的。

劳尔笑着说：“和他在一起的时候，总想试试之前没做过的事。”劳尔和古蒂把作为球员的忠诚都献给了皇家马德里，而作为个人，劳尔的全部几乎都给了莫伦特斯，不管那个人是不是在眼前。  
古蒂有点受不了他：“幼稚啊你们。”  
劳尔偏头看他，神情单纯：“你这么多年只喜欢一个人，就不幼稚？”  
金发的男人耸耸肩，坦然地笑笑：“我也不想的，可是就是喜欢了，能怎么办？”  
曾经的偶像是别的人，可见了几次那个男人之后就被无形中捕获，不知什么时候开始，视线就自动跟在那个人身上，想看他踢球，想和他踢球，进而想知道他不踢球的时候都在做什么，也想在不踢球的时候和他在一起。最初以为是对前辈单纯的仰慕，后来不知怎么就混入更炙热的情感。可能是他们相差太大，共处的机会都不算多。劳尔作为更可靠的后辈经常在那人的身侧，古蒂哪怕知道劳尔除了莫伦特斯不会再和别人发生什么，但还是偶尔会羡慕或轻微嫉妒。他很努力想要站在雷东多身边，可直到男人离开，他还是没能达到应该达到的高度。

雷东多只是把他当作普通的年轻后辈，告别时简单说：何塞，好好踢，别浪费你的才华。  
他真有一直好好踢。后来男人公开表示对他的看好时，古蒂心里像被什么实在又温暖的东西填满，有种得到承认的满足，又忍不住想，如果雷东多还在皇马的时候，自己就能发挥得这样出色，然后被他看到的话，会不会有什么不同呢？又或者这样的想法，本身就有些过于贪心了。

就在古蒂会想着雷东多的时候，劳尔拍上他的肩膀：“何塞，唱首歌吧。”  
他们十几岁的时候，倒是会凑在一起唱歌、一起吃吃喝喝，那时候阿尔瓦罗已经能用吉他弹简单的流行歌曲伴奏，虽然必然唱不出专业水准，但是朋友们假日凑在一起就非常开心。那样的快乐大概只存在于少年与青年时期。前十几年的人生尚且简单纯粹，大部分的精力都一起投入在足球和俱乐部，剩下小半的闲暇用作朋友小聚或一起和教练在家度过，没有太多的忧虑，辛苦训练后一起休息的快乐显得更甜美。身在其中时难以意识到珍贵，十几二十年过去了，回看的时候，会觉得那是段令人心醉的时日，哪怕还没踢进一线队，也没冠军。后来夺冠时当然也很快乐，每次夺冠几乎都算得上一次人生的顶峰，只是和年轻时的感觉还是不一样。

古蒂在场下不会事事顺着劳尔，他们从十几岁时就这样相处，因为太了解对方了，所以面对彼此时从来都很真实。他眨眨眼：“要我唱歌，你不如来跳段舞。也不准说我唱的难听。”  
劳尔松开栏杆，站到古蒂面前，像个绅士一样稍稍弯腰鞠躬，手放在胸前：“嗯，你是全马德里唱歌最好听的人。”  
劳尔曾经也对雷东多做过类似的行礼。

古蒂终于还是顺着他。  
只不过他现在手里没有吉他，只是靠着栏杆清唱，手指上下挥动打着拍子。原本是首节奏有点快的西班牙流行歌，可他似乎不急于唱完，把节奏拖得很慢也很不均匀，几乎唱成0.5倍速的慢歌，这让劳尔能听清他唱的每一个词：

就像蚊群中最傻的那一只  
我飞虫扑火般地追随你的光亮  
我追随着你，仿佛那些末尾的句号  
在所有自杀性的言语中寻求自己的归宿

就像诗人决定去一家银行工作  
或许我会陷入最糟糕的事情之中  
我大概给了自己可怜的心脏一记重击  
让它坚强的哭喊出这段表白

我沉默是因为自欺欺人更舒服  
我沉默是因为理智占据了心灵  
然而不管发生什么  
就算会有另一个人的陪伴  
默默地我也将一直喜欢你，只喜欢你

……

古蒂没有唱完一整首，为了适应自己的音域还把原曲降了调，记不起词的时候就任性地停顿长一点。他边唱边想起自己这二十年，边唱边想自己对皇家马德里和雷东多究竟怀有怎样的感情。他是本来就那么爱着皇家马德里，还是因为那个男人而更爱这里，又或者因为男人在皇马踢球而更爱他……他分不清，他不很擅长把事情想得太深，也许，知道喜欢，并且会一直喜欢下去，这样就可以了。哪怕十年前就分别，哪怕现在又要经历一场分别，但是一直喜欢的人，喜欢的事，会因为分别而很快淡去吗，或许别人会这样，但是他太懒了，懒得去扔掉曾经的喜欢，懒得再去对另一个对象付出感情。虽然这样可能不好，但古蒂也决定这样下去。也许未来某天他会停下，但在那之前，就让他一直喜欢下去吧。

劳尔抱着手臂站在古蒂面前听他唱歌，一边看着他。听了一阵，他突然走远一些，然后稍微分开双腿，双手在腰胯附近摆动，身体也随之转动起舞。他手中不像从前有粉红的、印着队徽的穆莱塔或者西班牙国旗，唱歌的人手里同样没有琴，他们在这里再无比赛可踢，而此时的伯纳乌也没有任何观众，这只是临时的歌唱，临时的舞步，只是一场只属于他们两个的，对皇马和伯纳乌球场的私人的告别。舞步伴随着歌声的停下而停止，劳尔随后朝着无人的场内挥手，又转向无人的看台致意。

古蒂依旧靠着栏杆，对劳尔说：“你可以考虑去做斗牛士。”  
劳尔：“我们在某种意义上和斗牛士一样，球场就是我们的竞技场。”  
“我只是觉得你跳这样的舞很好看，我就做不好这样的动作，”古蒂看着面前的劳尔，这个人似乎也慢慢与皇马、雷东多的身影重合，“能吻你一下吗？”  
这样的请求不寻常，但从古蒂嘴里说出来好像也没有很不正常。  
劳尔没有显得很吃惊：“可以，不过仅此一次，只在今天。”他走近古蒂，抬起头迎上去亲吻，双手撑着古蒂身体两侧的栏杆，由着对方抱住自己。

会这样答应下来，也许是因为太熟悉了，熟悉到哪怕接吻也不会产生别的想法的地步。  
早都是成年人，也不是没有过交往的人，不会做不好。起初嘴唇碰在一起，相抵着磨蹭，后来古蒂轻轻按着劳尔的头加深了这个吻，闭上眼错过头，谁的舌尖擦过谁的牙齿和上颚。古蒂觉得自己与其是在吻劳尔，不如说是此时的劳尔代替皇家马德里，代替已经离开的雷东多接受了自己的感情。他有多爱皇马，有多爱雷东多，就多深情地吻着眼前的男人。到后面，劳尔也回抱住古蒂亲吻他——他接受这样纯净的感情，仅限于此时此刻。

“何塞啊，你是哭了吗？”  
短暂的一吻结束后，劳尔的拇指沾上一点水渍，在古蒂脸上沾到的。  
“嗯，不过不是因为你，”金发男人又恢复了正常，用手擦擦眼角，“只是因为要离开了，还有，有点想他。”  
“我都想请你吃晚饭了，不过很可惜，今晚有和Mori的约会。”  
“走吧，一点也不想看到你们。”

他们离开球场，劳尔开车去找莫伦特斯吃饭，而古蒂自己回到住所，给自己叫了份外卖。吃完饭后，想到阿根廷现在也将近晚上了，是，他不需要查世界时钟就能快速算出那边的时间。古蒂坐在上发上，心想要不要给那个男人打电话问候一下。他后点后悔在雷东多离开时没有多去找那个人聊聊天，如果那样的话，也许他能知道男人离开时是如何做的，那么他现在也能知道该如何面对这样的离别时刻。  
最终还是拿起电话：“喂，我是古蒂，劳尔给了我你的号码……”  
他准备问问对方十年前的事，但有点没忍住，自我介绍完之后就暴露情感：“费尔南多，我原来喜欢过你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文里的歌就是之前RG解解推过的歌 >_<，擅自拿来用一下


	9. RAGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于球队ABO的一些，扩写abo  
> 本来以为都会是Alpha的皇马的一茬青训，结果只有14是Omega。青春期后分化了知道自己的属性后，14有点自暴自弃，泡夜店喝酒睡姑娘，心智不成熟的20出头小年轻厌恶自己劣势属性。  
> 原本比较仰慕当时的大腿东哥，想要以此为目标努力，却受制于Omega的条件而自知达不到东哥的高度（身体素质方面之类的）。自暴自弃期间被身为Alpha的劳尔多次从夜店里捞出来，终于决定好好踢球和训练。  
> 后来14才知道东哥有私下拜托劳尔照看自己。  
> 莫里也是Alpha，和老吴AA，私心偏RM >_<

1  
20岁出头的劳尔严肃起来的时候像一个真正的Alpha，哪怕他才刚分化没多久，一年？两年？作为主导和支配地位的雄性，他还年轻。但是此刻，半夜三更，马德里最热闹的地区之一，混乱嘈杂的酒吧里，他的镇定和淡淡的愠怒还是惹人注意。劳尔整个人和夜店的气氛格格不入，哪怕他也年轻、俊秀，身材匀称，打扮得体，但散发出的气场却非常有压迫性。 

“他在哪儿？”阿尔瓦罗的小乐队正处在表演中间的休息，年轻英俊的黑发男人笑起来眼神好看撩人，似乎总在不经意诱惑着别人，但是这与劳尔来这的目的无关。阿尔瓦罗咕咚咕咚喝了好几口水，朝其他的乐队成员使了个“不用担心我”的眼色，便转身朝舞台后边走，示意劳尔跟上来。

“赶紧带他回去吧，我也是来酒吧打工的，不是帮Real照看Omega球员的，”阿尔瓦罗压低声音对劳尔说，“训练对他来说已经很辛苦了，我不知道这小子为什么还总是往外跑，真够烦人的。”  
劳尔没说话。阿尔瓦罗对朋友说话时嘴巴有点毒，他认识古蒂的时间比自己更久，嫌弃的背后是未言明的担忧。  
一边走着，劳尔闻到越发明显的Omega的气味。  
多年以前他们在青年队时，彼此都还未分化的时候，大量运动后古蒂身上就会散发出这样难以形容的香味，不是花香，也并不太甜，但足以把金发的少年从他满是汗味的小伙伴中间区分开。十几岁的劳尔当时很好奇地无数次凑近闻过这样的香味，在他们训练后，还开玩笑说何塞你是不是女孩子假扮的，大家一起踢了一个小时的比赛就你身上有香味。结果他被脾气不太好的古蒂追着按在草坪上滚在一起。古蒂一直比劳尔更高，却更瘦，少年时也压不住他，被劳尔反扑在草场，柔软的金色长发在草坪散开，脸上的汗水在太阳下闪着晶莹的光，眉毛拧着揪住劳尔的手，不高兴地怒斥：“你说谁是姑娘啊！”  
然后劳尔就绷不住，笑着倒在他身上。他那时太好奇了，而古蒂身上的味道又确实好闻，便趁机埋在对方颈间多闻了几下。

后来他们相继成年，分化，同级青训的少年们都发育成一个个挺拔的Alpha，古蒂依旧比劳尔更高，更瘦，他也格外挺拔，却是他们中间唯一一个Omega，然后劳尔才明白那香味意味着什么，并为小时候的玩笑懊恼不已。

在皇家马德里，如果你不是Alpha或者Beta，踢球的路会有多艰难，他们都很清楚。

现在他几乎不需要阿尔瓦罗带路就能找到他要找的人，顺着那味道走就可以了。  
古蒂坐在一张桌子上，垂着头，靠近他的时候劳尔明显闻到并不好闻的酒味和汗味，Omega原本的香味反而淡去不少。  
古蒂没有抬头，就知道是劳尔：“你又来做什么。”  
像是指责他多管闲事。  
劳尔语气平静得像理所当然：“来带你回去。你忘了我们明天要训练，何塞。”  
那难以描述的淡香更浓了一些：“你能不能不要管我。”  
阿尔瓦罗抱臂站在一旁，劳尔直接走过去，无言地拽起古蒂的手，随后架起他从酒吧的后门离开。  
后门停着一辆车，驾驶座上是莫伦特斯，车上有清淡的自然香氛，他们沿着大路往北开，驶离市中心的时候逐渐有清新的空气灌进车窗，吹散酒味、夜店里的浑浊气息，连带着冲淡Omega身上淡淡的香气。

2  
成名前劳尔和家人住在南城，在Real站稳脚又赚到足够工资的时候就单独给家人在北边买了房子。莫伦特斯转来皇马之后，没多久两个年轻Alpha就单独寻了独栋的住所搬到一起。

莫伦特斯把劳尔和古蒂放在家门口，自己去停车。劳尔一半的身体撑着比自己高的古蒂，另一半胳膊从兜里摸钥匙开门，进家门后单手开灯，把人暂时放在沙发上，自己去厨房接冰水，加蜂蜜柠檬搅匀了再拿给古蒂喝下去，然后再架着古蒂去一楼的浴室，把毛巾和换洗衣服放好，叮嘱他把自己洗干净后关上浴室门。  
他比古蒂还年轻，身高更矮，做这一切却毫不费力，轻车熟路，像是之前已经做过几遍，熟练了。

莫伦特斯停好车进屋：“他怎么样？”  
劳尔把另一杯水递过去，同样加了柠檬汁和蜂蜜：“在洗澡。”  
莫伦特斯没有先喝水，而是搂住劳尔的腰低头吻了他：“你别生气，何塞没事就好。”  
劳尔本来还盯着莫伦特斯的嘴唇想着要不要继续，听了这话就放开对方，拿走青年手里的杯子自己一口气喝完，随后把玻璃杯磕在厨房的台面上，想要发怒却仍旧压低了声音：“你觉得他那是没事的样子吗？”

这时古蒂洗完了澡出来，穿着浴袍动作迟缓地用浴巾擦头发：“你别对Nando发脾气，我没事。”  
劳尔走向他，长长的睫毛上下忽闪几次，说：何塞，我们谈谈。

3  
古蒂这样做了几个月了。从他确定自己是个Omega开始，就在逐步“迈向堕落”——这四个字是雷东多说出来的，某次训练后的皇马更衣室，批评后辈时也一贯面无表情，毫不避讳刚升上一队的小年轻就站在自己身边。  
是的，雷东多不会背着人说话，他要么不说，要么就大大方方当着本人的面讲。

那又如何？一线队的主力没有一个是Omega。在古蒂看来，性别几乎和天赋是同一档重要的东西，如果你不是生来就站在顶点的Alpha，那么至少做个不受任何影响的，工兵一样的Beta，Omega算什么，他甚至每天都做好准备被主教练退货到青训。

雷东多念他的那天古蒂大脑一片空白，他只近距离见过那男人几次，却曾天真地将雷东多作为自己努力的目标，可当他距离雷东多最近的这一天，男人却当面指责他不够专注，不够职业。后面的话古蒂没有听清，他只是脑子发晕地坐在柜子前的条凳上，没听到雷东多后边的话：“在皇家马德里，性别并不是全部，年轻人不要把时间浪费在不能改变的事情上面。”

劳尔领着古蒂回到一楼的客卧。房间一侧的落地窗外是黑暗的、什么也看不清的花园。  
古蒂以为劳尔又要像雷东多一样责备自己，劳尔总是越来越像雷东多，古蒂经常能意识到好友的变化，却从没和劳尔说过。

但是劳尔没有，他甚至连一丝丝Alpha的怒气和攻击性都没流露出来。两个青年并排坐在床边，古蒂等了一阵劳尔也没开口。就当他想开句玩笑话的时候，身形比他还小的男人突然转过身抱住他。  
劳尔的头放在古蒂的肩膀上，劳尔抱他挺紧，没什么赘肉的尖下巴硌得他有点疼。此时的劳尔不像一个成年的、利用信息素和生理优势压制他人的Alpha，也不像很多人口中的皇马未来的旗帜，他就是一个普通的、担心朋友的西班牙卷发小伙子，声音有些发颤地、有些委屈地在古蒂耳边说：“何塞，停下吧，我们需要你回来，我需要你回来。”

此前，劳尔从市中心那几个区的很多酒吧里把他捞回家。分化期之前劳尔和古蒂，还有大部分Real青训的小伙子们共享生物钟，作息时间和日程安排大面积重合，规律且单调。但分化后古蒂就自动脱群。他知道劳尔最讨厌睡不够，他也知道按时训练甚至加练是劳尔最喜欢的事，但是那年轻人几个月来牺牲了最珍贵的半夜睡眠时间开车徘徊在马德里街头，只为了把他带回去。虽然后来很快就换成莫伦特斯开车，劳尔去酒吧找人。

他已经自暴自弃了，在顶赛踢球的Omega不会有好结果，再有天赋又有什么用，再是Real青训出身有什么用。连雷东多都说他堕落，那他干脆就堕落给他看。  
“你这是在和谁赌气呢，何塞？”劳尔并不厚实的胸膛贴着古蒂的，“你难道要放弃足球吗？只因为是Omega？我认识的何塞古蒂不是这样听话的家伙。你还记得我刚从Atletico到Real的时候，你对我有多坏？那时的你和现在一点都不一样。”  
古蒂忍不住笑了：“你想让我像当年那样对你吗，劳尔？”又补充说：“可当时我不是Omega，我们都还是一样的。”  
劳尔：“现在你是Omega，可你仍然是我认识的何塞，不是吗？你还是那个和我一起踢了几年球的，说好了一起拿很多冠军，站在欧洲之巅的何塞。”

4  
睡了一晚，酒醒了不少。劳尔一边刷牙一边进他房间掀了古蒂的被子叫他起床，Alpha毫不留情地抬脚踹在他屁股上。  
“起来吃饭，一起训练去。”劳尔咬着牙刷含含糊糊说。

困得不行，拖着被酒精、长期晚睡和跟很多女人上过床的疲惫身体，古蒂眯着眼洗漱，然后顺着香味来到厨房里。劳尔坐在桌边，给他们三个倒果汁，莫伦特斯系着围裙在灶台前做饭，煎蛋和火腿片的香味让古蒂的肚子发出叫声。劳尔扫了他一眼，带着嘲笑，古蒂捶了他一下：怎么，又不是所有人家里都有贤惠的老婆做早餐。这句话得罪了莫伦特斯，男人把煎得最丑的、蛋黄散开的两个鸡蛋分到了他盘子里，要他快吃，端给他的咖啡上没有撒可可粉，而莫里和劳尔的煎蛋看起来完整又漂亮，卡布奇诺上还用可可粉筛出一个心形。

古蒂边吃边小声念叨：“哼，一点都不贤惠。”他努力让这话只有自己和劳尔能听见。

开车的依旧是莫伦特斯。男人依旧像昨晚一样，把他们放在训练场门口后自己去停车。劳尔和古蒂背着包并排走，年轻的Alpha和路上遇到的一线队队友们熟练地打招呼。  
古蒂咂舌：“你已经和大家很熟了啊。”  
劳尔看向他：“我比你早来一队，这也是很正常的，过一阵你也会和大家熟悉，前辈们人都挺好。还记得你当时很喜欢雷东多吗，他也是个很好的人，你了解了就知道。”  
“是吗，当时可是他带头说我‘迈向堕落’……”古蒂想起几个月前的场景，摇了摇头。劳尔想要说点什么，却还是没开口。


	10. 又是劳莫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 知恩图报的小破车，劳莫，比赛里劳尔给莫伦特斯助攻，之后他索要回报～～

助攻是前锋的告白。  
当一个前锋能够自己进球时，他却无私地将皮球传给另一个人，没有什么比这更能代表爱，特别当接到他传球并得分的人同样是前锋时。助攻不同于让点，后者有可能侵犯被让点人的尊严，也稍许超越个体间的边界，无论当事人自己是否这么觉得，但是助攻，助攻是真正无私者的行为，是沉默无声的告白。

比赛后媒体的稿子会写成什么样，劳尔觉得自己心里有数了，无非赞扬一番他的无私，同时认为这场比赛和过去无数场一样，是属于皇家马德里的顺理成章的胜利。不过这不是头等重要的事，甚至算不上要紧，现在重要的是开车回家，在教练允许的范围内吃一点宵夜，彻底放松地躺在床上，他和费尔南多（从萨拉戈萨来的那个）一起，他们两个静静享受余下的夜晚。

莫伦特斯看起来心情不错，他从赛后就微笑着，在更衣室里接受劳尔的贴面吻，咧开的嘴巴没有合上过。他们拖到最后才离开，劳尔坐在副驾，莫伦特斯开车。男人的车载CD里放着轻快的西班牙流行乐，劳尔闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊睡着，却在等红灯的时候觉察到开车的男人右手摸过来，莫伦特斯的手掌覆盖上他的。  
他闭着眼睛笑，不管不顾地一路昏睡到家，停下车的时候，男人倾身过来解他的安全带，过程中不小心碰到他。

劳尔呻吟了一声，声音起伏着拖长，其中有毫不掩饰的、带着欲望的意味。  
莫伦特斯僵住片刻，他还没把解开的安全带复原，身体横在劳尔身前。随后他立刻凑近他的王子，轻轻吻他的唇角——轻得几乎只是用嘴唇略过劳尔的皮肤，再开口时他声音沙哑，隐忍又温柔：“我们到家了，下车。”然后在转身想要去开车门的时候，被醒来的睡王子突然按在驾驶座上，用力地亲吻。

莫伦特斯只是接受这些，不，除了被动接受，他还做出积极的回应。当劳尔真的想要得到什么的时候，他总能如愿，特别是在莫伦特斯身上。莫伦特斯在很多方面对他予取予求，几乎是从他们初遇那时起就是这样。可是这样的关系又是那么自然，自然到劳尔自己甚至都没有察觉，以至于多年后他才悲哀地突然意识到，从前自己的一些毛病和脾气可能就是莫伦特斯间接惯出来的：那男人在无意中给他了太多东西，也在无意中帮他养成一些坏习惯。

此时他们在幽暗的自家车库里接吻，身上带着一样的沐浴露的气味，还有洗澡后微微的潮湿。独处的时候劳尔不大会收敛，他想做什么就做。只是男人的面容过于秀气柔和，所以一旦带上点笑容就容易显得沉静羞涩，而令人忘记他在场上无所不能般的存在。精瘦的身体大半都压在驾驶座的另一个人身上，一边亲一边摸着对方的腰，眼看着要把衣服下摆从裤子里拽出来的时候，莫伦特斯用力捏住了他的下巴，一条胳膊横在身前表示暂时的拒绝。  
“鲁洛，下车。”

关车门的时候用力甩上。也不是真的生气，只是习惯了无论自己做什么那家伙都会同意，所以哪怕一点点抗拒都会让他稍微不爽，然后小小地借机发挥，像幼稚的小孩想要博得家长的关注而故意搞点破坏。  
但是莫伦特斯几乎每次都识破，当他真的幼稚的时候。  
进屋后男人换了鞋把钥匙放好，就凑上来把劳尔搂进怀里揉他的头发，说：“你是在撒娇吗？鲁洛，别那么幼稚。”

劳尔一把挣开他：“只有今天……你不能拒绝我，你什么都不能拒绝。”  
他在任性，在几小时前他刚送出一个助攻，他有资格任性，不是吗？  
莫伦特斯从身后抱住他，劳尔比他矮，被从身后包裹在宽厚的怀抱里，几乎显得他娇小，尽管那并不是事实。  
“谢谢你。”莫伦特斯说道。窗外一片黑暗，狂风突起，远处传来低沉的雷声。

莫伦特斯发自真心地感谢，正如他为进球、胜利而发自内心感到开心。维持着这样的姿势，他的头稍微低一点就能搁在劳尔肩上，偏过头就吻到男人的头发和干净的侧颈。但是劳尔又挣开了他。  
劳尔走去冰箱拿出两盒酸奶，递一盒给莫里，连同一柄小勺。他的举动很体贴，说的话却不讲道理：“光是道谢并不够，我不白白给你传球，费尔南多·莫伦特斯。你得知恩图报。”

莫伦特斯正舔着酸奶盖，挑着一边的眉毛，笑着，有些危险地反问：“哦，说说你想要什么？”  
劳尔朝他走过去，把自己那盒酸奶放在餐桌上，看着天花板故作思考几秒后开口：“我想想，我想吃一顿卡塞雷斯人做的家常菜，你明天可以做给我吃；还有性，这个你今天晚上就能做到；最后，你要再次谢谢我，说‘谢谢你的助攻，劳尔·冈萨雷斯·布兰科先生’。”

“可是鲁洛，”莫伦特斯舔完了他的酸奶盖，“这跟平时有什么区别吗？一直都是我做饭，一直都是你操我，我也一直都感谢你。”（ I always cook, you always fuck me and I always thank you?）  
“你不可以说不，也不准质疑……”

于是莫伦特斯也放下了自己的酸奶，他一口都还没喝。  
年长的、头发略长的男人握住劳尔的右手，他握着他的右手，弯腰，屈单膝，吻着王子的手背行礼。  
“感谢你，劳尔·冈萨雷斯·布兰科先生。明天请让我为你准备午餐。”  
劳尔眯着眼微笑，他准备把莫伦特斯拉起来，却被对方握住手用力一拽。男人再次把他拽入怀中，莫伦特斯一边吻他一边向卧室移动。劳尔被推坐到床边，莫伦特斯伸着头，只有嘴唇和他的唇接触。男人解开自己领口的几粒扣子，然后慢慢跪下来，去解劳尔的裤子。

劳尔的腹部剧烈起伏，他双手撑在身侧，看跪在自己面前的男人那么熟练又主动地含住自己的阴茎，像过去无数次莫伦特斯曾做过的那样。他的腰胯和臀部都因为被吮吸而绷紧起来，他无法拒绝，也不想拒绝。  
“啊啊……没错……”喃喃着，劳尔闭上眼睛，一只手忍不住插进那头柔软的棕发，继而沿着耳朵、耳后，顺着敞开的领口抚摸上颈窝和肩膀，拇指在突出的锁骨上摩挲。  
莫伦特斯努力把他含得很深，性器被火热的黏膜包裹吮吸时舒服得几乎让人失去意识大脑空白，一下下深入的吞咽令极致的快感在下体集中，愉悦不断沿着脊柱攀升至大脑，然后流遍全身直到脚趾和头皮。劳尔却不想对方这么做，他已经感觉到蘑菇头顶到对方的喉咙，被窄窄的口部挤压，他舒服得几乎叫出来，可想必莫伦特斯不会好受。劳尔的手指拽着莫伦特斯的头发把男人往后拉，他不想他难过。可莫伦特斯一只手抱住他的腰，更加深入地吸着，另一只手则托着囊袋爱抚，不时箍着他阴茎的根部转着圈套弄。

“嗯啊……莫罗、莫里、费尔南多。”劳尔闭上眼睛，大口喘着气，仰着头，不时低声喊叫着，当他就快要被逼得射出来的时候，他伸手卡住莫伦特斯的下巴，强行让他停下来。  
劳尔说：“够了，足够了。”他低头看着莫伦特斯，男人的头发凌乱，脸色泛红，眼神有些茫然，眼里有因为刺激而产生的泪水。

哪怕这样也有些超过了。  
劳尔用右手的指背蹭对方的脸，装饰戒指碰到脸颊的时候莫伦特斯被冰了一下，那枚戒指还是他们一起买的。  
“怎么了，有什么不对？”年长的男人抬起头看他，发现恋人的虹膜已经变成很深的颜色，他几乎看不到其中放大的瞳孔。  
劳尔没有直接回应，他把莫伦特斯拽起来，小声说：“趴过去，莫里。”

他脱下男人的裤子，只留着黑色的、包裹着屁股和被勃起撑起的内裤和没完全脱下的衬衣。劳尔一边揉着他的屁股一边从床头柜的抽屉里取出工具。莫伦特斯趴在一个枕头上，双腿随意地打开，等待着扩张。  
手指随着被捂热的润滑剂一起来到穴口，劳尔插入手指，内裤没有完全被剥下，他同时隔着布料去撸动男人的阴茎，让布料的摩擦带去更多的快感。  
莫伦特斯被插入三根手指的时候已经分泌出不少前液，劳尔的手指顶着他的前列腺进出，但手指怎么比得了他真正期待的东西。年长的、强势的男人扭过头祈求他：“快、快一点……进、进来……”  
劳尔没有很明显的表情：“你刚刚不该那么做的，莫罗。”指的是差点用嘴和喉咙让他射出来。  
“可是你喜欢，明明你喜欢我那么做。”  
劳尔俯身去和他接吻，同时手指贴着肠壁狠狠碾着那块腺体，并不忘快速地、有技巧地套弄阴茎，指关节的薄茧用力擦过敏感的柱头和上面的小缝。莫伦特斯抖着身体射出来一柱液体，他的腿也颤抖着蜷起来，肌肉绷紧，显现出结实漂亮的线条。

劳尔吻着他：“那你喜欢我这么做吗？”  
莫伦特斯的泪水滞后地流出来，他仍然趴着，被突如其来的高潮刺激得头昏脑胀。劳尔在他身边戴好套子，从侧面缓缓地插入。  
“现在我进来了，像你刚才要求的。”  
他喜欢做爱，也喜欢做爱带来的快感，插进莫伦特斯嘴里是他最喜欢的之一，但不代表他喜欢看着恋人为了取悦自己受罪，玩得狠了的时候他可以按着莫伦特斯的后脑勺让他一遍遍吞下自己，可不代表他愿意莫伦特斯主动这么做。他正在试图惯坏他，通过主动牺牲自己。那太危险，劳尔不要那样，那不是可以长久的关系，虽然他们现在这样也谈不上健康。

劳尔侧着身体操进去，隔着衬衫去捏男人的乳头，摸他的胸口、小腹和侧腰，依旧隔着内裤的布料用手掌包裹男人的阴茎。莫伦特斯叫喊着，求他快一点，后穴因为全身的刺激而痉挛般收缩，急于被什么东西捅进来填满。  
莫伦特斯忍耐着欲望的折磨，身体想要得不行但又得不到：“求你……你他妈到底想干什么……”  
劳尔沉默地吻他的肩膀、上臂，那样温柔又无害，他能感受到对方的渴求，可阴茎只是浅浅地埋在里面，第一次插入之后他就退出来，几乎只有头部停留在肠道口。  
他想，自己大概需要更多的顺从，更多的、能让他感受到的渴望，此时他需要对方彻底的、全部的信任与……屈服。

“说你需要我，莫罗，”劳尔不知道什么时候会任性，面对莫伦特斯的时候这种时候似乎尤其多，“唔……我需要你说需要我。”  
他又顶进去一些，阴茎擦过前列腺，然后快速地退出来，用牙齿磨着男人肩上的肌肉。  
莫伦特斯别无选择：“我需要你，鲁洛……需要你……他妈的快点操我……”

他被迅速填满的同时肩上的牙齿也更深地嵌进肉里，那感觉又痛又爽。劳尔按住男人从身后操他，莫伦特斯埋在自己屈起的手臂间，咬着手背不让自己叫得太大声。肠道的皱褶被充分撑开，每一下都撞击着敏感的腺体，强烈的酸爽感在体内流窜，他除了叹息呻吟外别无他想，闭着眼睛被不断地钉在床上。

这是劳尔能想到的，最直接拥有一个人的方式。  
和他肌肤紧贴，进入他的身体，被紧致火热的肠腔包裹，他几乎舍不得每一次的抽插，做一次就意味着少一次，但依旧不知疲倦般快速地进出，莫伦特斯的话似乎打开某种开关，他每一次的进入都极力进到最深，沿着黏膜碾过前列腺，然后顶到深处。窗外不知什么时候下起雨，雨声逐渐变大，窗外的黑暗偶尔被闪电划破，伴随响亮的雷声，几乎盖住室内的声音。莫伦特斯被他干到抽泣着，他却听不清他发出的声音。劳尔贴上男人的后背，他们之间隔着一层皱巴巴的衬衣，莫伦特斯被他按在床上，额前的头发垂下来遮住眼睛，忍耐地哼着。

几乎是雨停的时候，劳尔也停下来。他把莫伦特斯翻过来然后安抚地轻吻他的嘴唇，将要分开的时候被躺着的男人按住后颈，报复地深吻他。  
莫伦特斯轻声说：“下次别做这么狠，踢完比赛，累。”  
劳尔笑笑，几乎恢复了那种柔和又有点羞涩的样子：“你老了吗，莫罗？”  
他转身去浴室冲澡，软绵绵的枕头砸在后背，几乎没什么感觉。

第二天劳尔醒来的时候闻到做饭的香味，他穿上衣服走去厨房就看到莫伦特斯在做饭。这男人此时看起来就像任何一个普通的、靠谱的西班牙年轻人，为自己和恋人做休息日的早餐。两个盘子摆在桌上，里面已经有一些豆子和炒蛋。

劳尔从身后抱着人的样子就像某种求投喂的小动物，脸埋进莫伦特斯后背，手臂在人腰间环紧。  
“早……”  
莫伦特斯放下锅和铲子，把他踹去刷牙，再回到厨房时桌上多了杯给他的白水。

“谢谢，”他喝完水，放下杯子。  
莫伦特斯料理完了锅里的菠菜，走过来分在他们俩的盘子里：“我也谢谢你，劳尔·冈萨雷斯·布兰科先生。”  
劳尔笑着想要抱上去，被拿着锅的人躲开：“别过来，烫着你。”  
“反正……你不能没有我……”他只好拿着杯子去接咖啡。  
莫伦特斯弄完了他们的早餐，坐到桌边：“是你不能没有我，鲁洛。要不是我，你就该三餐吃外卖了。”  
“不，如果没有你，我会搬到俱乐部住，天天吃食堂，或者搬去雷东多家，他会好好照顾我。”  
话题似乎有点点危险，莫伦特斯瞳孔暗下去：“你随时都可以搬去俱乐部，或者搬去雷东多家。毕竟我也不知道自己什么时候会离开马德里。”  
“你不会的，你当然会留在马德里，”劳尔把两杯咖啡端过来，笃定道。  
莫伦特斯只好说：“希望吧，但我也不知道。”  
“你会的，我不能没有你。”劳尔低头吃着自己的炒蛋，小声说。

*被老文洗脑，我觉得一直都会是莫伦特斯做饭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像变成了劳尔攻苏党，考不动古了就这样吧> <  
> 在一篇过期新闻里看到老吴给茉莉助攻过  
> 


	11. 突然逆了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是14x东哥的一小段车，是古蒂x雷东多的车，逆cp预警！！！！！之前发过nmq，整理电脑发现一些没放到凹3的段子，就发过来一下  
> 有点事快一个月没上nmq了账号也丢了，以后再有更新估计就直接放凹3吧但估计不会写很多5555 > <  
> 202009

这不是他第一次去酒吧里捞人。  
通常，干这活的人是劳尔或者莫伦特斯，或者两个人一起。但情侣也要有二人时光，就让雷东多代劳。他和劳尔亲近，不好推脱，而且劳尔说过  
“何塞喜欢你，你的话他会听，费尔南多。”

喜欢你，这三个字敲在他胸口，让心跳都快了半拍。后来他便熟悉了马德里市中心的几处夜场，每次都是把那个醉醺醺的小子从舞池、吧台边或者幽暗的卡座里带回来。几次下来，古蒂的酒友嫌他多事，见到雷东多也会揶揄几句，说，“何塞，你女朋友来找你了”。

每次古蒂都乖乖和他回去，雷东多在家里厨房接了柠檬水给他，让他玩的时候注意时间下次别再那么晚，会影响训练。那小子每次都没心没肺笑着应下来，然后过几天，再一次在深夜出现在某间夜店里。

比如现在。  
球队的支柱之一将球队的未来扶出酒吧，古蒂乖乖的，一句话没讲就跟他出来，在走到车前的时候，踉跄了一下，他抱住雷东多。  
古蒂说，费尔南多，享乐要趁年轻，你这副样子，一看就没有年轻过。  
青年正醉着，香水掩盖了一些酒味，烫人的身体倒在雷东多身上，雷东多抱着他像抱一个暖炉。阿根廷人皱起眉毛：“记住，你是皇马的球员，你的身体同样属于皇家马德里，不要再糟蹋自己了。”

男人今天似乎喝得比往常多些，他有些不顾球队内部的等级，抱着前辈耍赖。  
“我可以做到，真的，不再去熬夜喝酒，”他的下巴搭在雷东多肩膀，金发蹭着男人的耳朵和脖子，“我只需要你答应我一件事，一件我想做的事。”  
“是什么？”  
雷东多问完就发现人家已经靠着自己睡着了。

睡着了更容易带回家，轻轻把人放在后座，扣好安全带。回家途中给劳尔打电话，接通之后那边是有些沙哑焦躁的男声，说了句费尔南多抱歉麻烦你，那家伙今天拜托你了，之后就挂了电话。  
雷东多解开一颗衬衣扣子，开到限速的边缘。

古蒂睡着了就比较容易移动。这男孩体重对于职业球员来讲太轻，抱着的时候能摸到骨头。雷东多把人抱到一楼的卧室，中间古蒂醒了，低声道了句“费尔南多？”，确认是雷东多本人之后就没说话。直到被放在床上，他才又睁眼抓住雷东多的手，突然一用力，把人拽到床上。  
“你问我，是什么事，能让我半夜不去喝酒跳舞？”  
他们的脸离得太近，青年的鼻息和吐气热热地喷在雷东多耳边，年长的球员只当他是醉鬼，并不和他生气，一边附和一边把手放在古蒂腰上，试图温柔点把他从自己身上弄下来。  
“嗯，是什么事？”

是……这样的事……  
看似醉梦中的金发美人把全身的体重都压下去，稍稍改变头的位置，就直接吻住了他前辈的双唇，趁雷东多震撼之际捧着男人的脖子献上热吻，把舌头还伸进去。  
一条细腿顶在身下人的胯间，用大腿前面来回蹭着男人的裆，手指无比灵活地从裤子里扯出衬衣后摸进衣服下面的皮肤，不知道是不是有润肤乳的功效，手感非常好，很光滑，下面隐隐有结实的肌肉。  
雷东多愣了两秒才反应过来，这时古蒂已经隔着牛仔裤准确抓住他的下体，借着酒劲儿男孩似乎不知道自己在做一件他不应该做的事。

他偷了一个吻以后单手单膝撑起身体，露出茫然的微笑，和我做吧？之后我不去喝酒，我会乖乖训练，费尔南多。

雷东多抬起手要挥开他，他要下去，古蒂不能这样，他醉得太厉害。但是年轻人体重再一次压上来，他手上揉捏的动作没停而是单手解开了扣子和拉链，伸进了裤子里继续。雷东多承认醉鬼的手活撩得他手脚酥麻下体发热，古蒂在他耳边软着嗓子装乖求他。我的好费尔南多，我也不想糟蹋我自己的身体，你让我做一次好不好，求求你。

你在胡闹，你喝醉了何塞。他想要用力挣脱，但又怕伤到对方，这可是皇家马德里青训筛出来的小子，他还期待着古蒂未来能够和劳尔一起带领队伍获胜。

金发的、在球员里算得瘦削的美人几欲要哭，像小孩子撒娇，他蹭着男人的脸和脖子为自己的行为找借口，好让雷东多不要拒绝他。  
“你说过，我也是皇马的未来是不是？求你别推开我，别让我受伤，也别让我伤心。”  
“为什么劳尔要你做什么你就做什么，我就不行。”  
“我喜欢你，我一直都喜欢你，费尔南多。”

喜欢你。  
雷东多的心再次被击中，男孩亲口说出的这些话让他原本就不坚定的态度更加动摇。古蒂几乎虔诚地吻他的身体，含着他性器时毫不犹豫，那种年轻人最简单的的热切与欣喜只通过动作就直接传递给他，他几乎化在这男孩的嘴里。古蒂趴在他的腿间，让他的腿无法合拢，然后又抬起他一条腿，利用唾液和他前端分泌的液体做着润滑。

年轻人抬起身体压上来吻他，手指却还在雷东多体内运动。古蒂几乎不抱希望，却意外得到这种模模糊糊的允许，他情绪上来的时候很擅长把握机会，他现在觉得自己似乎抓住了雷东多。

成年已久的男人身体强过自己，他终于摸到这男人勤奋训练造就的肌肉，尝到他一直想尝的味道。雷东多反应这么生涩，后面又那么紧，一看就没和男人做过，他会好好表现，然后享受今夜突然到来的礼物。  
手指贴着肠道扩张，找寻，吻着男人的胸口安抚，他做这些熟练得不像球员倒像红灯区的男妓。雷东多没精神去关心古蒂哪里学的这些，仅仅要忍耐着不出声就很困难，血液集中在大脑和下身，为了转移注意力他摸上青年的肩膀和脖子，手掌下意识在古蒂的后背摩挲，挺起胸把自己更多送进对方嘴里，他的回应和鼓励让后辈更加激动。

西班牙人亲着他前辈的乳头，像满意又像撒娇地抬起头笑：“你很喜欢我这么做，对吗？”  
雷东多捏住他的下巴，粗喘着提醒：“我不反抗，不想让你受伤，答应你做这种事，但你也不要伤到我，我们都是运动员，何塞。”  
“怎么会呢，我最喜欢你了。”说着又去吸他的胸口，舌尖在嘴巴里钻着乳头上的小孔，这一回雷东多没忍住，嗯嗯啊啊叫出声。

太可爱了。被人称作伯纳乌的王子，平时那样严肃谨慎的男人，但是亲热时却在男人身下发出这样不知羞耻的声音，像女人一样被挑逗胸部就会有快感，这样的费尔南多是我的，只是我一个人的，只被我一个人见过的……  
古蒂这样想着，手指并在一起在男人体内往里推进，很快就又找到另一个让对方大叫出来的地方，他恶劣地揉着那里。  
“费尔南多，你是喜欢我碰你这里，”他的手指抚摸着男人发烫的左胸，拇指擦着乳头，之后又在肠道里碾压着前列腺的位置，“还是喜欢我碰你这里？”  
他的前辈一看就没在床上经历过这样的调情，暗淡的灯光下雷东多角色发红，他拧着眉毛，嘴微张，几秒钟沉静下来之后呻吟着说他都喜欢，又偏过头去，低喘着要古蒂快一点。


	12. 劳莫双A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是忘记发过来的段子，发过nmq的ABO设定劳莫，两个Alpha青少年分化期的……不完整小车，重新看文发现自己当时写的都啥啊

劳尔在国家队梯队训练时进入他的属性分化。他和莫伦特斯互相单手搭着对方肩膀，另一只手在身后扳着脚腕，拉伸大腿前侧的肌肉。  
莫伦特斯说起他半夜做的梦，梦见坐火车在西班牙旅行，路过一个小镇的时候下车买了几个带肉馅的包子，坐在车站旁边吃。  
劳尔说你为我们的晚饭提供了思路。  
随后他们傻笑，聊着训练后去周围逛逛，在回基地吃晚餐前先在路边找些美味的点心。  
“还有加了碎冰的果汁，”劳尔说，“要草莓的。”  
莫伦特斯换了另一条腿拉伸，说：“我更喜欢菠萝。”

劳尔的支撑腿突然晃了一下。他靠在莫伦特斯身上以免自己倒地。然后他仿佛闻到淡淡的，新鲜菠萝的香味，酸甜中带着一点未褪的涩。劳尔吸了吸鼻子，随后很快他开始发热。

“Mori，我可能中暑了。”劳尔扶着头走到阴影下，从树下的箱子里拿水喝，他觉得自己呼吸不畅。旁边的助教问他发生了什么，交流了一会，助教猜测他到了分化期。  
“今天天气并不热，你最好还是找队医看看。”助教扶着劳尔回到室内，拐了几个弯到青年队医疗室，莫伦特斯陪在他们身边。

助教的猜测没错。  
“这很正常，”中年男性Beta安慰着未满十八九岁的男孩，“你需要休息，给你开少量的抑制剂，去隔壁的单人病房睡一觉，如果不舒服的话叫我。”  
助教拍拍劳尔的肩膀，准备和莫伦特斯一起回训练场。可在莫伦特斯就要转身离开的时候，他发现自己训练短裤的裤脚被坐在医生面前的劳尔拽住。  
劳尔的额头和脸上冒出细细的汗珠，呼吸时带动他的后背明显起伏：“你要回去训练吗，Nando？”  
他没说别的，只这样用虚弱的声音，可有可无地询问。

助教知道莫伦特斯已经分化过，现在是不需要人过于担心的，稳定的Alpha。他想着莫里留下来可能会对劳尔有所安慰，便说：“那你也留下吧，下午的训练不用来了，陪着劳尔，让他不要担心。我会和主教练说一声。”  
“嗯，好的。”

医生把他们带到隔壁的单间，让劳尔进去，莫伦特斯想要跟着，却被队医拦住：“他得一个人在里边，不然可能会影响到你。不过你可以在门口待着，陪他说说话。”  
劳尔点点头，莫伦特斯退出来，门被从内关上，按下锁。他们通过门上的一条透明玻璃看到彼此。  
队医朝莫伦特斯点点头：“你已经分化过了对吧，让你的朋友别太担心，可能会不太舒服，不过我已经给他吃了轻量的抑制剂，过了这一阵会好的。你可以在门外陪他。有问题来医疗室找我”  
莫伦特斯说：“谢谢您，我知道了，我会在这里的。”

单人间的病房位于一条半封闭的走廊，走廊的另一侧是高度及腰的墙和连到天花板的玻璃，外面是一小片中庭花园。阳光透过玻璃照进来些，莫伦特斯转向病房，看到里边没什么精神的劳尔，说：“本来还想下午一起去吃东西的，现在你在这好好休息吧。”

劳尔低下头，然后慢慢蹲下，靠着门坐在房间里的地板上。莫伦特斯也蹲下来，单膝跪着。  
劳尔：“你也这样过吗，Mori？”  
莫伦特斯也坐下来：“是的，在俱乐部的时候，我也这样过。会好的，你也听医生说了，这很正常，你会没事。”  
“可是这确实有些难受……”  
劳尔声音不大，想必是分化期让他感觉劳累，隔着门声音又被削弱，好在这里很安静，所以他们还能够彼此听到对方说了什么。

莫伦特斯冲玻璃里面微笑着，他觉得自己要放松些，他已经是个Alpha了，他要让劳尔觉得这很平常，他要让他不要那么紧张。  
“你可以跟我聊天，如果这能让你觉得好受。”  
“我不想和你聊天。很热，很……奇怪……我觉得没力气，但是却又，啊……”

莫伦特斯吞了吞口水，他知道劳尔指的是什么。虽然服用了小剂量抑制剂，但不足以完全克制住此时体内躁动的欲望。他自己经历分化时很顺利，却也不是没听过其他Alpha分化时的痛苦故事。抑制剂毕竟是药品，除非必须，否则队医们不愿意让年轻的Alpha们过度使用。莫伦特斯开口时有些艰难，但努力让自己听起来轻松：“这……也是正常的，你可以不要去想它，如果你实在忍不住，也可以……也可以摸摸你自己……”  
哎呀，他低着头说完这句话，脸烧起来。行，现在倒像是他在发情了。  
劳尔透过磨砂玻璃看到他垂下头，担忧问道：“Mori，你怎么了，你没事吧？”

“我没事，”莫伦特斯赶忙说，他又想开些玩笑让气氛轻松一点，“但是因为你，我喝不到摊子上的菠萝汁了。”  
劳尔听上去有点生气：“在这里陪我难道还没有你的菠萝汁重要吗？哎……啊嗯……”  
莫里：“当然是菠萝汁更重要，喂，劳尔，劳尔？”劳尔在房间里背靠着门坐在地上，莫伦特斯只能看到他的头发贴在玻璃上。房间里的人压抑着一点呻吟，劳尔抱怨着他绝情，但单词和单词之间被低声呻吟打断：“你……啊啊……你这笨蛋……嗯！”他想说我会突然变成这样怕不就是因为你说想喝菠萝汁，但又觉得自己过于神经质，他和莫伦特斯是好友，肉麻点讲，初见面就觉得能做一辈子朋友的那种，但现在自己在干什么，像热恋中的少女一样患得患失。

莫伦特斯担心他，噌地站起来：“你怎么样，要不要我去叫队医？”  
“不用，别去，别走……待在这里，Mori。”  
“可是你很难受。”  
“我都说了让你待着别走！”劳尔生气，几乎朝他喊叫，随后又低下声音，“你就在这里坐着…陪着我…不行吗？”  
“行……”莫伦特斯吐吐舌头，又坐下来，“你真的没事？”  
“真、真没事……你怎么啰啰嗦嗦的，像老头子。”劳尔勉强笑笑。  
莫伦特斯为自己辩解：“还不是怪你，谁让你一会发火一会又撒娇的？！这明明是很正常的生理变化，你不要紧张……”  
劳尔说：“我难受，但是不紧张。你好像比我更紧张啊，Mori。”  
“……”我只是担心你，这种话无论如何也不想当面说出来，太恶心了。

“你那时候是怎样的，说说看？你也被关在小房子里，自己待了一天？”  
“差不多吧，和你现在一样，自己熬过去了就好了，第一次会比较难受，之后好一些，当然，你也可以自己解决一两次。或者等你未来找到固定的伴侣……”他最后一句话说得有点困难，想到劳尔未来会和一个陌生人在一起，做很多亲密的事情，虽然那也是很正常的，可此时莫伦特斯却不愿去想。  
劳尔笑了两声，低声问他：“怎么‘解决？’你也自己‘解决’过吗？”  
“不就是自己摸——你套我话？都是男生，这不都一样么？”  
门里传来几声轻轻的咳嗽、轻笑，和压抑的低吟。

莫伦特斯：“你还好？”  
劳尔：“还是难受，说说你是怎么解决的，Moro？就当帮帮我……嗯……”  
莫伦特斯看了看两遍，确定他们附近没有一个人，认命似的将嘴唇贴近门缝：“我不明白，劳尔，你确定这能帮到你？”  
劳尔在门里重重地呻吟了一声：“你说吧，就当我好奇。”低剂量的抑制剂已经让他难以抵挡欲望，队医表示过他可以自行纾解欲望，可劳尔一直忍耐着没这么做，但和莫伦特斯聊了一会之后，他觉得自己似乎忍不住了。双腿在身前曲起，下身已经开始胀痛，他的右手盖在微微隆起的胯间，催门外的男生快点。

“就是，当时是晚饭后，我想去做点额外训练，结果突然感觉很热。队医检查之后就让我回房间休息了。感觉就是，突然非常想要做点什么色情的事——你明白的，可能和你现在一样。我强撑着去冲冷水，让自己冷静下来，回来躺在床上想要睡觉，半夜醒来的时候，就、就……”  
“怎样？”  
“浑身是汗地惊醒，下身只是蹭到短裤就会有快感，很刺激，又很可怕，我这辈子没有过那么强烈的感觉。”  
和我现在一样。劳尔闭上眼睛，想象着夜晚，独自躺在床上的、比现在还年轻些的莫伦特斯，在被子里因为快感而醒来：“然后你做了什么？”  
“我有点害怕，但是医生和体能师说我可以自己做……然后我就像平时一样……摸我自己，当时身体很敏感，我不敢直接碰……只隔着短裤随便撸了几下，你还好吗？”

莫伦特斯听到压抑的粗喘，他不知道劳尔在门内也隔着运动短裤握住他自己，劳尔想象着莫伦特斯经历发情期的样子自慰，想象门外比自己大的那个男孩，青春期的莫伦特斯把脸埋在枕头里，双手在腿间小心地推挤、缓慢地撸动，想象他高潮时候的样子，双腿并在一起，腿根和手上沾上液体，他会哭吗，因为太爽而下意识流泪。他是会就此停下，还是再来一遍……不行，不能再想下去了，不然两次、三次、再做个几次也可能也不够。  
我感觉不好，既然你经历过，就应该知道我现在多难过。但是知道你就在门口，但是借由想着你，我会觉得也许没有那么糟。虽然我的想法并不纯粹，你可能还会觉得我恶心，但我忍不住会这样想你。

劳尔不想说出自己真正的想法，他岔开话题：“那你现在呢，之前集训没见过你……再发情，你有找到什么人在一起吗？”  
莫伦特斯：“即将发情的时候会有感觉，我会吃点抑制剂，然后冥想，或者增大运动量，熬过那一阵就好了，并不需要找什么人。难道你见过我出去和人约会吗，休息时候明明一直和你在一起……”

劳尔突然觉得内心轻松，一直和我在一起，这样无心的话也让他觉得开心，身体似乎也没那么难受。他不知道门外的莫伦特斯多么担心他，红着脸贴着门缝回忆自己难堪的分化期，还要尽量不那么尴尬地说出来，一边说话一边还要从玻璃里注意门里的动静。他似乎看到劳尔的手在腿间小范围地动作，脸上更烧，却还是忍不住不去看。年轻的、分化期的Alpha听着自己的私事在自己面前自慰，劳尔一定非常难受才会这么做。他此时甚至希望自己能替代劳尔经历这些，虽然算是损友，他心里不希望他受一点苦，哪怕这是非常正常的过程，每一个Alpha都会经历这样的发情。

假如我在里面陪着他。  
莫伦特斯这样想，虽然很疯狂，但我能帮他做这些事，我比他年长，我能做得更好。他只需要躺下，我会躺在他身边，解开他的裤子，或者不用解开裤子，只把手伸进去。抱着他，帮他释放……他不敢再想下去，再后面的想法他自己都觉得可怕，更可怕的是莫伦特斯完全不排斥，甚至乐于这样幻想。明明都是Alpha还是梯队里最好的朋友，但如果要他把劳尔当作性幻想的对象他会非常乐意。他们一起训练那么多次，训练外一起出去吃喝玩乐，可是莫伦特斯你个混蛋啊，居然对这样的朋友存有这样龌龊的念头。

“你还在吧？”门里传来劳尔的声音。  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“我饿了，你去吃饭的时候帮我带点吃的回来吧。”  
“哦，你喝什么？”  
劳尔想起前几个小时在训练场，似乎闻到的菠萝味，说：“我要菠萝汁。”

莫伦特斯和医生打了招呼就去食堂吃饭，回到医疗室的时候给某人带了饭和果汁。  
劳尔站在门边，犹豫着拧开门锁。门刚打开的时候一阵Alpha的气息飘出来，哪怕莫里已经是经历过分化的Alpha也有点受不住。  
“拿着你的饭，快吃吧。喏，还有果汁。”他强忍着不要吸入太多劳尔周围的空气，那味道对他而言居然很好闻，但吸多了也有点头晕，“快点拿着啊。”  
莫伦特斯把手里的饭盒和瓶子递过去，劳尔磨磨蹭蹭伸手来接，却没拿着饭，而是拽着莫伦特斯的手腕把他拉进房间，动作迅速地锁好了门。房间里拉着窗帘，没有开灯，非常昏暗。  
莫伦特斯猝不及防被拽进房里：“哎，你做什么，我不能进来啊！”  
劳尔还是没有说话，把莫里手里的饭盒和果汁瓶子放在床头的柜子上，接着就抱着莫伦特斯的头垫脚仰着头亲他。莫伦特斯倒退两步就坐在床上，而劳尔一边亲一边跪坐到他的大腿。刚成年不久的、头一次经历发情期的Alpha就算服用小剂量抑制剂也压不住全部对性的渴求。看到莫伦特斯的时候劳尔就觉得自己不对劲，在对方去吃饭的时候他又躺在床上射过一次，但一看到对方亲自站在自己面前，劳尔就抑制不住想要对莫里做点什么。

莫伦特斯在心里不知道要指责还是感谢队医。和发情期的队友接吻，不，和劳尔接吻，这样的事怎么会发生在自己身上？可这就是现实。  
年轻的Alpha吻着他，还要扒他的衣服。  
“你轻点，我自己脱，”他几秒钟就脱了上身的训练服，“不可以让队医知道……我们两个……”  
劳尔不想让他再多说一个字。

他们之前都没什么太多经验，几乎是在接吻中学习接吻。一旦碰在一起就难以分开，舌尖在空气中交错缠卷，津液甚至流出唇角也没觉察。劳尔慢慢把莫伦特斯压在床上，他全部的念头都是亲近对方，吻也好，贴紧的身体也好，他之前那些不堪的幻想突然在现实里找到出口，而莫伦特斯似乎也没有明确要拒绝他的意思。

“Mori，我难受。”他把莫伦特斯的手贴在自己的裆下，男人犹豫了片刻就张开手掌包裹着那里。  
劳尔笑了，又俯下身去吻他，挺着腰用性器隔着短裤去进攻莫伦特斯的手掌，他已经知道他不会拒绝。

莫伦特斯闭着眼睛接吻，一只手隔着布料安慰着劳尔的勃起，另一只手扶着劳尔的腰帮他稳住身体。劳尔比他小了半圈，虽然都是Alpha，但他不愿弄伤对方。他到现在还以为自己会是主动的那一方，他觉得劳尔不像那种会愿意去操一个Alpha的家伙，直到压在他身上的劳尔咬着他的脖子，手顺着短裤的后沿，贴着他的屁股伸进去，莫伦特斯才意识到，自己最好的朋友想要操自己。

劳尔刚认识莫伦特斯不久，就觉得自己对这个人的感情不太一样。而此时他更明确这一点。  
是的，他已经几乎算是成人，他在青春期喜欢过姑娘，那些感情多半是这样产生的：他看到个女孩子，相貌漂亮，身材妙曼，性格可爱，作为男孩子，劳尔没理由不喜欢那样的女生。  
可现在对着被自己压在身下的年轻男人，他的感觉却完全不同，压抑的同时又无比兴奋：他很清楚他们都是男人，莫伦特斯是他的朋友，挚友，他们都是Alpha，是一起踢球的队友、同事，他们之间最不应该有的就是自己现在这种感情，可尽管如此，他还是想要再靠近一点，再多贴过去一点——尽管中间有这些难以逾越的阻隔，他仍想要紧紧拥抱他，和他做超越朋友的事，他仍想真正地吻他，甚至操他。

这违背劳尔的原则，违背他的道德，他道歉，甚至因为激动而令泪水润湿他的眼角：“对不起，我无法停下……”  
而另一个人只是安抚地说：“要做就做，我没关系。”  
“如果你不想的话，Mori……”  
莫伦特斯手上的动作加快，隔着裤子感受到劳尔的下身迅速兴奋变得坚挺，他仰起脖子将自己更多地暴露在对方面前：“如果我真的不愿意，又怎么会留下来陪你？”


End file.
